


The Power of -Flowers- Love [ABANDONNÉE]

by Dalilia



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cringe, F/M, Pure Crack
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 28,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalilia/pseuds/Dalilia
Summary: The Power of F̶l̶o̶w̶e̶r̶s̶ Love est une fiction centrée sur Jade et Harry (ou Jarry si vous voulez). Les One Direction ne sont pas connus et ils sont aussi vieux que la période X-Factor. Tout ce qui est écrit sort de mon esprit et une quelconque ressemblance avec toute autre histoire ne serait que pure coïncidence ! Je m'inspire beaucoup de ma vie personnelle, sachez-le.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai posté cette fanfiction sur Facebook, mais je voulais aussi en garder une trace sur AO3. Peut-être cela me motivera un jour à la reprendre et la finir...  
> Je l'ai commencée en 2013 et la poste sans l'avoir relue.  
> Lisez à vos risques et périls.

Une vie c’est comme une fleur en fait, au début t’existe sous forme de graine, personne te voit mais on sait que t’es là, tu grandis, tu grandis pour finir épanouie, les pétales écartés, des couleurs parfaites, toutes les abeilles te tournent autour et puis voilà, tu commences à te faner, à devenir terne et petit à petit tu te décompose. Ouais décidément la vie c’est comme une fleur sauf que des fleurs, elle t’en fait pas forcément. Et puis d’ailleurs y a toujours des fleurs plus belles pour écraser les autres de leur supériorité. Y a qu'à voir la rose du petit prince de Saint-Exupéry !  
  
Jade songeait, sa montre réglée pile à l’heure du lycée –une de ses petites fiertés – 10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1… *DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING*  
La sonnerie la fit sortir de ses pensés et elle ramassa rapidement ses affaires puis sortit de classe. Libération ! Enfin la journée était finie. Il était 15h30 et la jeune blonde décida d’aller se caler les pieds dans la rivière. Elle aimait faire ça par les après-midis de septembre, ensoleillées et où l’on pouvait encore goûter à l’été déjà écarté des esprits de la plupart des gens par la rentrée scolaire.  
  
« Hey Jadounette ! »   
  
L’intéressée se retourna avec le sourire vers ces voix si familières, ses meilleurs amis étaient là ; Jaden et Rita.  
  
« Hey Jadenounet ! Hey Ritanounette ! »   
  
Ils se firent un gros câlin de bisounours, parce que leur but dans la vie, c’était d’être des bisounours. D’où les surnoms niais et mielleux qu'ils se donnaient.   
  
« Oh salut les gnangnans ! »   
  
Ils se retournèrent et virent la bande des populaires. Ceux qui selon Jade se prenaient pour des dieux.  
  
« T’as un problème Styles ? »  
  
Harry Styles, Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan, Liam Payne, d’autres moutons et surtout ce qui insupportait le plus Jade, c’était ces filles, toujours à les coller et à glousser. Ashley, Deborah, Sandy, Stacy, Brittany.  
  
« Ouais exactement Collins. Tu vois, avec mes potes, on comptait s’installer là »  
  
Jade le regarda de haut en bas d’un air dédaigneux, Jaden et Rita à côté d’elle essayant de la convaincre de partir, qu'elle ne s’attire que des ennuis ici etc.  
  
« Bah ça tombe mal vois-tu, on y est déjà moi et mes potes »  
  
Elle lui lança un regard noir à glacer le sang.  
  
« Bon ben tant pis je vais devoir faire de la place tout seul alors. »  
  
Il poussa Jade qui tomba dans la rivière.   
  
« PUTAIN STYLES T’ES QU’UN GROS CONN… »  
  
Harry la coupa aussitôt.  
  
« Plutôt sexy le T-shirt blanc mouillé … sauf quand c’est toi quel dommage ! »   
  
Toute la bande qui était autour de lui éclatèrent de rire et se moquèrent d’elle. Il la regarda et ricana lui aussi.  
Lorsqu’une dinde blonde platine et fausse en plus (« Quelle honte pour les VRAIES blondes » se plaignait souvent Jade) prit la parole. Ah oui, la dinde c’est Brittany. Bref, elle prit la parole.  
  
« Mais si tu veux Harry, je peux mouiller mon T-shirt aussi, moi aussi j’en ai un blanc et moi au moins je suis bonne ! »  
  
Elle le regarda avec son air d’allumeuse après avoir prononcé ces mots de sa voix nasillarde, plutôt exaspérante.  
Pendant ce temps, Jade s’était faite aidée de Rita et Jaden pour remonter et parti avec eux, n’osant pas se retourner et voir le spectacle dégoûtant et dégradant qui s’offrait à elle. Ouais, c’était concours de T-shirt mouillé et de roulage de pelle là-bas.  
  
« Tiens j’te passe ma veste ma chérie »   
  
« Merci Jaden. Tu sais, si t’étais pas gay ça ferait longtemps que j’te aurais sauté dessus ! »  
  
Ils partirent tous les trois dans un fou rire. Puis chacun rentra chez lui.  
Jade arriva chez elle et remarqua qu'il n’y avait personne. Tant mieux. Elle alla directement voir son petit jardin, son coin à elle, sa passion et son lieu d’évasion. C’était un magnifique endroit qu'elle entretenait depuis ses 10 ans. Elle en a 16. Il était parfaitement fleuri. Les fleurs, elle adorait ça. En passant des vulgaires pâquerettes aux raffinées roses, elle les aimait toutes. Bon elle ne comptait cependant pas en faire son métier, faut pas croire ! Simplement comme d’autres sont passionnés de danse, de foot ou je ne sais quoi d’autre, elle c’était les fleurs.  
La blonde après s’être occupée de ses petites protégées rentra et monta dans sa chambre. Elle s’allongea sur son lit et mit ses écouteurs sur la tête. Elle se laissa emportée par la musique.  
  
Je vais profiter de ce moment pour vous présenter un peu Jade. C’est une grande blonde aux cheveux longs bouclés et aux yeux marron. Elle a des formes où il faut même si elle se plaint d’avoir trop de hanches. Elle adore le mélange banane-chocolat, c’est son pêché mignon. Elle est très intelligente et bien qu'elle déteste les cours elle a des bons résultats. Cependant, c’est une grosse chieuse, grande gueule avec un caractère de m*rde et qui n’aime pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Mais je vous rassure, avec les gens qu'elle aime, elle est adorable et très dévouée.


	2. Chapter 2

*DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING* Et aller … encore une sonnerie … Jade se réveilla lentement de son sommeil. Voire très lentement en fait. Puis se prépara pour aller affronter une énième journée de cours. Fais chier.  
  
Elle fit un bisou à ses parents et frotta affectueusement la tête de son frère.  
  
« Mais euh ! » dit celui-ci.  
  
« J’y vais ! » annonça Jade.  
  
« Tu ne manges pas ma puce ? » question rituelle de sa mère.  
  
Jade ne prit pas le temps de l'écouter et s'élança en direction du lycée. Bon d’accord, elle se traîna est plus approprié qu’elle s'élança. Dans tout les cas elle allait au lycée.  
  
Lorsqu'elle arriva, une tête brune et une tête rousse lui sautèrent dessus.  
  
« Jadounette ! »  
  
Et c'était reparti pour l'épisode bisounours. Les gens étaient habitués depuis le temps que les trois ados faisaient ça.   
  
La sonnerie se fit entendre et il fut temps d'aller en cours. A contre cœur, Jade laissa ses amis et parti rejoindre sa salle. Elle était sur le point de l'atteindre quand ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle et elle s'étala à plat ventre dans le couloir du lycée. Croche-patte.  
  
« Alors Collins, on tient plus sur ses jambes ? »   
  
Elle ne reconnut que trop bien cette voix. Elle entendit des rires de la part de toutes les personnes présentes et des murmures. Elle se releva, essaya de garder le minimum de fierté qui lui restait et s'approcha d’Harry et sa bande de façon à se mettre à sa hauteur.   
  
« Je te jure que tu vas me le payer Styles. D’une manière ou d’une autre tu vas me le payer. »   
  
« Hey ! Tout de suite les accusations… si tu veux t'en prendre à quelqu'un c’est à celui qui t'as fait un croche-patte. Pas moi ! D’ailleurs Lou, félicitations bro' ! »  
  
La blonde était au summum de son énervement.  
  
« J’avoue que je suis plutôt fier sur ce coup là ! »  
  
Louis avait sorti ça en même temps qu'il était collé et caressé par des sangsues psychopathes et pots de peinture sur patte.  
  
« Que ce soit toi. Ou toi. Ou vous tous ici, sachez que je m'en contre-balance ! Vous me faites tous chier et je vous jure que tous un jour je vais me venger et vous allez le payer et … et … ET PUIS MERDE ! »  
  
Elle s'en alla en furie en cours laissant ces « pathétiques imbéciles » comme elle se plaisait à les appeler en plan. Eux, riaient toujours et se mirent en quête d'une autre victime. « Salauds, tyrans, dindes et dindons de mes deux » pensait Jade alors qu'elle allait s'installer à sa place et ruminait sa colère. Elle réfléchissait à un moyen de se venger. Il fallait trouver leurs points faibles. Juste trouver leurs points faibles. Et après … CRIC CRAC BOOOOM !  
  
« MAIS OUI C’EST ÇA ! » s'exclama-t-elle alors.  
  
« Je vous dérange peut-être mademoiselle Collins ? » questionna son professeur en haussant un sourcil.  
  
Jade était gênée et mal à l’aise. Toute la classe était retournée vers elle et murmurait. Encore. Deuxième fois de la journée en moins d’une heure. Bravo Jade, j'applaudis, tu es très douée ma parole se dit la jeune fille.  
  
« Euh non … désolée… »   
  
Elle était maintenant rouge comme une pivoine.  
  
« Ça ira pour cette fois mademoiselle Collins. Mais seulement cette fois. Vous êtes prévenue ! »   
  
Et il retourna à son cours en même temps que Jade à ses pensées.  
  
L'heure de cours passa lentement et les suivantes encore plus lentement puis vint l'heure de la récré. Jade se précipita rejoindre Rita et Jaden pour leur exposer son idée de vengeance.  
  
« Tu sais Jade, je comprends qu’ils te fassent des crasses et que tu en as marre mais crois-moi que la vengeance n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen… »  
  
La blonde regarda la rousse de travers.  
  
« Tu vas pas me dire qu'il faut que je laisse passer sans rien faire quand même ! T’es pas en train de les défendre là au moins ?! Non mais j'hallucine ! »  
  
Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Jaden la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.  
  
«Ne t'inquiètes pas ma puce. C’est tout à fait normal et légitime que tu ais envie de te venger mais dans un certain sens elle a raison. La vengeance n'est pas ce qui se fait de mieux. Cependant... »  
  
« Cependant quoi ? »  
  
« Cependant je suis prêt à te suivre parce que moi aussi ils me font chier à tout le temps se foutre de ma gueule comme quoi je suis gay et que olalala ! »  
  
Rita et Jade le regardèrent choquées et dirent en même temps :  
  
« QUOI ? ILS SE FOUTENT DE TA GUEULE PARCE QUE T'ES GAY ? »  
  
Jaden était un peu embarrassé. Les regards se tournaient de plus en plus vers eux. Jade était en train d'exploser.  
  
« CROIS-MOI BIEN QUE JE VAIS ME LES FAIRE CES BOUSEUX ! Qu'ils me fassent chier passe encore. MAIS ON TOUCHE PAS À MON MEILLEUR POTE BORDEL ! »  
  
Rita changea soudainement d'avis à propos de la vengeance. Et lança d'un ton froid tout en cherchant ses victimes dans la cour d’un regard noir.  
  
« Jade. Je suis prête à te suivre dans ta vengeance. Ils se moquent de mes deux meilleurs potes, c’est bon. C'est la guerre. »  
  
« Rita … ! »  
  
« Jade ! »  
  
Les deux jeunes filles tombèrent dans les bras l'une de l'autre les larmes aux yeux.  
  
« Je… je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi ma Rita ! » dit une Jade en larme entre deux reniflements  
  
« Toujours là pour toi ma Jade !!! »  
  
« Euh …… je suis là moi … »  
  
« Jaden je t'en prie laisse-nous nous émouvoir tu seras mignon. »  
  
« Ok ! Ok ! C’est bon ! »   
  
Le jeune homme se mit à rire.  
  
*un peu plus tard dans la journée ; sortie des cours*  
  
Jade était heureuse, qu’est-ce que ça faisait du bien quand ça se finissait ! Elle marchait pour rentrer chez elle, seule, la musique dans les oreilles et ne faisait pas gaffe à ce qui l'entourait. Elle pensait à tout et rien. Tout à coup elle sentit quelque chose la retenir puis l’attirer en arrière. Elle était à présent collé contre le torse d’un garçon supposait-elle. Elle vit passer le camion qui avait manqué de la renverser. Il s'en était fallu d’un cheveu !  
  
« T’es suicidaire ou quoi ? Si tu meurs ça va pas le faire ! »  
  
Elle restait pétrifiée. De peur, oui, elle avait quand même failli mourir. Mais pas seulement… Cette voix, elle la connaissait, et c'était en majeure partie ça qui la pétrifiait.  
Elle se décala et se mit face à lui. Bordel de nouille de sa maman la schtroumpfette, POURQUOI ?


	3. Chapter 3

« Je peux savoir pourquoi t’as fait ça Harry ? » questionna-t-elle froidement.  
  
« Même pas un petit mot de remerciement ? Je suis vexé… »  
  
« T’as pas répondu à ma question ! »  
  
« T’as pas dit merci ! »  
  
« M… Me… Merci... » abdiqua-t-elle.  
  
« Aaaah bah c’est mieux je préfère ! Et pour répondre à ta question, je te l’ai déjà dit, si tu meurs ça va pas le faire ! »  
  
« La gentillesse ça te ressemble pas. Surtout avec moi. » dit-elle d’un ton toujours aussi froid.  
  
« Oh mais je te rassure, si je dis que ça va pas le faire, c’est surtout que j’aurais plus mon souffre-douleur préféré ! Tu imagines ça ? Non, c’est pas possible, tu es tellement facile à avoir que j’aurais du mal à retrouver une autre comme toi. »  
  
« T’es qu’un salaud. » siffla-t-elle avant de repartir.  
  
Lui, souriait d’un air perfide et victorieux. Elle, traça sa route pour arriver chez elle le plus vite possible.   
  
Une fois arrivée, elle monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle songea à sa relation avec Harry. Trop bizarre. Ils se haïssaient depuis qu’ils se connaissaient. Pourquoi d’ailleurs ? Jade réfléchit mais ne trouva pas de réponse. Vous savez y a des gens, ils se voient et d’un coup ils sont amoureux. Ça s’appelle le coup de foudre. Et bien elle et Harry, c’était exactement ça. Mais à l’envers. Ouais c’est ça. C’est totalement ça. Elle soupira. Décidément la vie est bien étrange… elle décida d’aller dans son jardin. Elle observa attentivement ses petites protégées. Elle connaissait tout des fleurs et de leur signification. C’était vraiment une passion. Pour exemple, cette fleur là-bas, c’est une églantine, une jolie petite fleur rose pâle. Et bien elle représente un amour naissant, le printemps et la poésie. C’est beau n’est-ce pas ? Mais prenons en une autre, tout aussi belle, le pétunia. Celle-ci signifie la furie. On ne dirait pas pourtant. Passons. Le regard de Jade se stoppa sur une fleur précise, l’amaryllis. Cette fleur est magnifique et pourtant… Jade pris de quoi couper et sectionna la tige. Elle rentra dans la maison et la mit dans un vase.   
  
\-----  
  
La jeune blonde se réveilla avec son réveil très troublée. En effet elle sortait d’un rêve plutôt … étrange et perturbant… Elle se précipita sur son portable pour envoyer un sms à Jaden et Rita.  
  
« De Jade  
A Meilleur d’amour   
♥♥ ; Meilleure d’amour ♥♥  
J’ai fait un rêve, c’est impératif je vous raconte. On se retrouve à la récré dans notre coin comme d’hab’ pour pas être dérangés ? Kisseeeees j’vous love ♥♥  
»  
  
Jade alla en cours donc, les heures se passèrent normalement, puis vint l’heure de la récré. Jade se dirigea vers leur petit coin à elle et ses meilleurs amis –qui cela dit en passant, étaient déjà là-bas.   
  
Bon alors comme d’habitude, ils firent leur petit rituel, pas besoin de vous le réexpliquer. Jaden et Rita s’exclamèrent tous deux en même temps :  
  
« Aloooooooors ! Vas-y dis-nous tout ! »  
  
Jade rigola un peu puis repris son sérieux.  
  
« Je vous préviens ça peut être très choquant du genre voir un éléphant danser la polka sur un fil de funambule et mangeant des chamallows au nutella. »  
  
Les yeux de ses deux amis s’agrandirent en mode pastèques.  
  
« A ce point ? »  
  
Jade opina. Ouais c’était un cas de force majeure là. Si c’était un tremblement de terre on serait à 9 sur l’échelle de Richter.  
  
« Bon bah balance alors » lança Jaden.  
  
Rita et lui avaient un air grave et des plus sérieux, prêts à écouter. Jade prit sa respiration et marqua un temps puis se lança :  
  
« On était dans la cour là, avec la prof d’histoire. Et on devait simuler des mariages. Rita, t’était avec moi et t’étais avec Jaden et vous vous tapiez un délire. On avait la même robe de mariée ! J’te jure c’était flippant … bref. On se tenait par la main et tout avec le mec avec qui j’étais, on avait juste l’air hyper amoureux quoi ! C’était digne d’une scène de film… et donc j’imagine que vous vous demandez avec qui j’étais hein ? Et bien … c’est là le problème de ce rêve, j’étais avec … » elle chuchota le prénom « Harry… »  
  
« QUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ??? »   
  
Jade mit ses mains sur les bouches de ses amis.   
  
« Mais vous voulez attirer toute l’attention sur nous ou quoi ? » leur dit-elle d’un air sévère  
  
Jaden et Rita la regardèrent gênés.  
  
« Excuse ma Jadounette on … on est surpris c’est tout… » dit la rousse  
  
« Ouais bah voilà… et depuis ce matin ça me travaille ! »  
  
Jaden la regarda sérieusement.  
  
« Ton subconscient cherche à t’envoyer un message ma chère… peut-être es-tu … Non je n’ose même pas penser à cette possibilité ! »  
  
Jade le regarda sans expression.  
  
« Tu déconnes mon pauvre. C’est impossible voyons ! »   
  
Jade partit dans un rire nerveux puis réfléchit à ce que venait de dire Jaden. Et si … et si il avait raison ? Et si elle était… si elle était…  
  
« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »  
  
Jaden et Rita la regardèrent en mode what the phoque.  
  
« Euh… Jade ? »  
  
« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »  
  
« Jaden t’aurait dû te taire … »  
  
« Je sais Rita, je sais… »  
  
« Les ours sont roses. Oh un ballon arc-en-ciel ! Dites, ça vole les éléphants ? »  
  
Jaden et Rita la regardaient en mode désespérés.  
Jade, elle, était toute tremblante. Elle repensait à ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, quand Harry lui avait sauvé la vie… pendant quelques secondes, contre son torse, elle avait senti son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer comme jamais. La chaleur lui montait aux joues, mais elle ne rougissait jamais alors qu’importe. La blonde avait peur de ce qu’elle ressentait, peur de se confronter à la vérité. Si blessante, si tranchante, si… cruelle. Pourquoi lui et pas un autre après tout ? Non, ce n’était pas possible. Elle DEVAIT l’oublier. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de développer de tels sentiments. C’était juste I-NI-MA-GI-NA-BLE ! Vraiment.   
C’était maintenant au tour de Jade de les regarder d’un air désespéré. Ils comprirent de suite et mirent leurs mains sur leurs bouches. Jaden et Rita la prirent dans leurs bras.   
  
« C’est pas grave ma Jadounette, ça arrive à tout le monde, c’est normal, ça se contrôle pas ! » tenta de la rassurer Rita.  
  
« Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI PUTAIN ! »  
  
Jaden lui frotta le dos.  
  
« Calme-toi ma puce, calme-toi. »  
  
« Je peux pas Jaden. Je peux pas. C’est… trop dur. Je comprend pas… »  
  
« Je sais. »  
  
La jeune fille était au bord du désespoir. De 1, ça ne lui était JAMAIS arrivé de ressentir quelque chose comme ça. Et de 2….. POURQUOI LUI ! Pourquoi… Elle regarda dans son sac et vit la fleur qu’elle avait cueillie la veille, la fameuse amaryllis. Sans que les autres ne soient au courant de ce qu’elle faisait et sans qu’ils ne comprennent, elle posa son sac et se dirigea fleur en main vers Harry, d’un pas décidé.


	4. Chapter 4

Rita regarda Jaden qui regarda Rita qui regarda à nouveau Jaden qui regarda à nouveau Rita qui …. Ok stop.  
  
« Rita, tu vois ce que je vois »  
  
« J’ai peur que tu vois ce que je vois… »  
  
« Alors je crois que tu vois ce que je crois que je vois et que tu vois… »  
  
« Oui je crois également. »  
  
« Putain. »  
  
« Je suis d’accord Rita, je suis d’accord. »  
  
Ils étaient exactement comme ça : 

Pendant ce temps Jade s’était rapprochée d’Harry et se tenait maintenant juste derrière lui. Il discutait avec un ami qui stoppa tout à coup la conversation et la montra du doigt. On t’a jamais dit que c’était pas poli de montrer les gens du doigt ? Bref, Harry se retourna et vit Jade. Il fut d’abord surpris puis eu son fameux sourire sadique.  
  
« Alors Collins, qu’est-ce qui t’amène par ici ? Tu viens me vénérer ? Oh non je sais ! Tu es en manque parce que je ne t’ai toujours pas fait chier aujourd’hui… j’y réfléchis ne t’inquiètes pas, ce n’est qu’une question de temps ! »  
  
Son pote et tous ceux qui étaient autour d’eux se mirent à rire et à se foutre de la gueule de Jade. Harry quant à lui irradiait de bonheur et de satisfaction. Il était puissant, vainqueur, c’était génial. La blonde sentit son sang ne faire qu’un tour.  
  
« Bon alors de 1 tu me parles mieux parce que je suis pas ton chien, de 2 tu dis à tes moutons de fermer leurs gueules parce que sinon ça va mal aller et de 3… »  
  
Elle lui tendit la fleur. Il la prit et la regarda en mode ‘tu fais pitié pauvre fille’.  
  
« Bah alors, on est en colère ? On est jalouse ? On a craqué sur le beau Harry Styles ? » dit-il sur un ton sarcastique tout en se mettant à ricaner.  
  
« Oh non ! Grand dieu non ! Tu prends cette fleur pour une simple fleur j’imagine… mais je pense que tu oublies que les êtres humains ne sont pas les seuls à posséder un langage. Sur ce, je te laisse méditer là-dessus monsieur le ‘beau-gosse-intelligent’. »  
  
Elle se retourna et s’en alla rejoindre ses amis qui n’avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l’heure, toujours en état de choc.  
  
« Bah alors, vous avez vu la vierge ou quoi ? »  
  
« GNrhlk=àMLOG’zN>KNQ§MB54f65sdfc !mù »  
  
« Mais encore Rita ? »  
  
« T’AS OFFERT UNE FLEUR A CE MEC ? »  
  
« Bah oui pourquoi ? »  
  
« pourquoi. Pourquoi. POURQUOI. MAIS TU TE REND PAS COMPTE ? »  
  
« De quoi ? »  
  
« Offrir une fleur, c’est pas rien ma fille ! C’est le genre de chose que tu fait avec les personnes que tu aimes et … ah oui c’est vrai tu l’aimes. Mais quoi qu’il en soit, t’as été hyper directe et, et, tu t’es faite remballée c’est ça ? Hein ? Oh non ma p’tite Jadounette d’amour ! C’est… »  
  
« Ta gueule Rita. Laisse-là, elle a ses raisons.»  
  
« Merci Jaden. Et je te rappelle que je m’y connais en fleurs… donc oui, je sais ce que je fais. Cette fleur là, elle a une signification quand on l’offre, comme toute autre fleur. Et je te rassure, c’est pas que du positif. »  
  
Rita la regardait en mode OVNI que fais-tu sur notre planète je ne comprends pas tout là. Mais bon.   
  
« Ah… »  
  
Harry de son côté avait feint d’avoir jeté la fleur mais il l’avait gardée car les paroles de Jade l’avaient intrigué et il comptait bien comprendre ce qu’elles signifiaient.  
  
La journée se passa normalement, à midi Harry avait fait trébucher Jade qui avait fait tomber son plateau et qui lui avait donc gueulé dessus (le contraire aurait été étonnant). Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, les élèves se précipitèrent hors des salles de cours. Harry dit au revoir à ses potes et rentra chez lui. La scène du matin lui trottait encore dans la tête et il ouvrit sans s’en rendre compte son sac et en sortit la fleur. C’était une belle fleur il en était conscient mais ce qui le tracassait, c’est pourquoi Jade la lui avait offerte. Elle avait forcément eu une bonne raison. Il arriva chez lui et mit la fleur dans un vase puis monta dans sa chambre. Il posa le vase sur son bureau et sortit ses affaires pour faire ses devoirs.   
  
Au bout de quelques minutes il sentit qu’il n’était pas assez concentré, trop perturbée par cette histoire de fleur. Il y avait un truc c’était certain ! Il prit la fleur et se dirigea rapidement vers le fleuriste le plus proche. Il entra et le fleuriste, un monsieur plutôt âgé l’accueillit.  
  
« Bonjour jeune homme, que puis-je pour vous ? »  
  
Harry tendit la fleur.  
  
« C’est quoi comme fleur ? »  
  
Le fleuriste la prit et l’examina.  
  
« Une amaryllis. »  
  
« Et… est-ce que les fleurs ont un … langage ? »  
  
« Oui jeune homme, par exemple, cette fleur que tu m’as demandé de regarder, elle représente la vanité, la fierté aussi bien que l’arrogance. »  
  
Harry était très attentif. C’était donc ça… elle s’était bien fichue de lui l’autre blondasse.   
  
« Merci monsieur, c’est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Au revoir. »  
  
« Au plaisir de vous revoir ! »  
  
Harry s’en retourna chez lui un peu agacé par le fait que Jade ait réussit à l’insulter comme ça sans qu’il puisse rien faire. Elle allait le lui payer, ça pouvait pas se passer autrement.  
  
Chez elle Jade se posait plein de questions. Est-ce que Harry avait été assez curieux pour chercher la signification de cette fleur ? Ou l’avait-il tout simplement jetée croyant qu’elle n’était qu’une pauvre niaise ? Elle n’en pouvait plus de ce mec, et pourtant elle l’aimait. Contradiction quand tu nous tient… Encore heureux il n’était pas dans sa classe parce que sinon, ça aurait été le summum ! Elle s’endormit tard ce soir-là, la musique dans ses oreilles se posant toujours autant de questions.  
  
\-----  
  
Les secondes avaient toutes été rassemblées dans la grande salle du lycée. Une annonce allait y être faite. Jade avait retrouvé Jaden et Rita et ils se demandaient ce qui allait bien pouvoir leur arriver.  
  
« Si ça se trouve… on va faire un séjour dans un autre pays ! *o* »  
  
« Nan là je crois que tu rêves Jaden. »  
  
« Moi je pense plutôt qu’ils vont nous annoncer des devoirs communs ou je sais pas quoi… » dit Rita  
  
« Ils auraient pas pris la peine de tous nous réunir… »  
  
« Là Rita, elle a pas tort. »  
  
« Shhht ! Regardez, y a le proviseur qui va parler ! » interrompit la rousse.  
  
En effet, le proviseur s’était avancé vers le micro et commença à tapoter dessus.  
  
« Votre attention s’il vous plaît… »  
  
Tous les élèves se turent.  
  
« Vous vous demandez très certainement et à juste titre, pourquoi vous êtes tous réunis ici. Et bien il est temps de vous le dire, en vue de la semaine d’examen que vont passer vos camarades des classes supérieures, nous avons décidé que, plutôt de vous laisser sans rien faire, nous allions organiser une semaine de compétition pour vous. Qu’est-ce que j’entends par là ? Et bien par exemple, une course d’orientation. Chaque épreuve rapportera des points et l’équipe gagnante partira une semaine en France. J’espère avoir été clair. Les équipes ont été tirées au sort et les listes sont affichées dès maintenant devant la vie scolaire. Merci de votre attention. »  
  
Les élèves se remirent à parler et le brouhaha devint incessant.  
  
« Je me demande dans quelle équipe je suis tombé… »  
  
« Je sais pas Jaden mais j’espère qu’on sera tous les trois ensemble ! »  
  
« Tu rêves ma p’tite Jade, c’est quasi impossible sur 6 classes de seconde… »  
  
« Bah on sait jamais Rita ! »  
  
Ils restèrent là à parler durant 5 minutes le temps que l’accès aux listes soit plus simple puis ils se dirigèrent vers elles. Il y avait 12 équipes de 5. Les jeunes ados regardèrent attentivement les listes pour se trouver.  
  
« Oh nooooon on est tous les trois séparés ! » se lamenta Jade.  
  
« C’est naaaze ! Mais ça va je suis avec Emily, elle est dans notre classe et je la trouve super sympa ! » dit Rita.  
  
« Chanceuse ! Moi personnellement je suis avec Marc… » ajouta Jaden.  
  
« Wooouh ! »  
  
« Mais tais-toi Rita ! Et toi Jade ? Y a quelqu’un que tu connais ? »  
  
La blonde était figée sur la liste.   
  
« CEKWASSA ?! »


	5. Chapter 5

« Euh Jade ? » la rousse regarda la liste devant laquelle était Jade et pouffa de rire. « Oh la la, je compatis ma vieille ! Une fille inconnue, un intello, une pouffiasse et Harry. T’as touché le jackpot ! »  
  
« Loto, à qui le tour ? »  
  
Jaden et Rita explosèrent de rire  
  
Jade les regarda désespérée.  
  
« Allez-y rigolez ! Je vous direz rien… »  
  
Jaden et Rita la regardèrent et la prirent dans leurs bras en signe de compassion.  
  
« Ça va bien se passer ne t’inquiète pas, et puis c’est qu’une semaine, ça va passer vite ! »  
  
« T’essaye de convaincre qui Rita ? Toi ou moi ? »  
  
« Elle essaye de te réconforter c’est tout.. »  
  
« Merci Jaden j’avais compris… Ma foi, je vais réussir à passer cette épreuve, haha haha haha ha….. BWAAAAAAAAH JE VEUX PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAS ! »  
  
« Tu es forte Jade ! Tu peux le faire ! »  
  
« Snif… ouais… on va dire ça… »  
  
D’un coup les jeunes se firent bousculer et s’écartèrent un peu des listes. Forcément les populaires venaient de se ramener. Et dedans … Harry ! Bravo vous avez trouvez, c’est gagné c’est gagné ouaiiiis !  
Bref, ils cherchèrent leurs noms et de temps à autre on entendit des « Oh ma chérie on est ensemble putain c’est trop bien », « Diwallah j’vais leur n*quer leur race à c’te bande d’enc*lés de mes deux ! Pourquoi je tombe avec des loosers pareils srx.. » ou encore « PUTAIN C’EST QUOI CETTE EQUIPE DE MERDE ? ».  
  
Ah oui, ça, c’était Harry qui se rendait compte qu’il avait pas d’amis avec lui. On se cotise pour lui offrir un curly ? Harry -> Curly, Curly -> Harry. Ok..   
  
« Oho ! J’en connais une qui va douiller ! ». Ça c’était Louis qui venait de voir le nom de Jade dans l’équipe d’Harry.   
  
« Putain de merde … ! ». Ça s’était Jade qui venait de se rendre compte que Louis venait de se rendre compte qu’Harry venait de se rendre compte qu’elle était dans le groupe d’Harry.  
  
« Hahaha… ». Ça c’est le rire sadique d’Harry qui vient de se rendre compte qu’il va pouvoir faire chier Jade comme il l’entend.  
  
« Double putain de merde.. » Jade venait d’entendre le rire d’Harry et décida de s’éloigner le plus loin possible. Elle ne voulait pas. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire que le destin avait joué contre elle. D’accord la vie n’est pas toujours très rose mais ce n’est pas une raison pour balancer des trucs pareils dans la figure des gens ! La blonde ruminait puis quelque chose fit « tilt » dans sa tête. Elle se dirigea vers l’endroit où se trouvait le proviseur. Elle s’approcha de lui un peu hésitante mais d’un autre côté très déterminée.  
  
« Hem… Excusez-moi monsieur, je pourrais vous parler quelque secondes s’il vous plaît ? » hasarda-t-elle.  
  
« Allez-y mademoiselle je vous écoute. » lui répondit-il.  
  
« Hem, et bien… il se trouve que je me trouve dans l’équipe d’une personne avec laquelle mes rapports sont très… négatifs on va dire. Et je voulais savoir si éventuellement je pourrais changer d’équipe… »  
  
« Je suis désolée mademoiselle mais les équipes ont été tirées au sort et nous n’allons pas revenir sur cette dispersion pour quelconque différent que vous puissiez avoir avec l’un de vos camarades. Et puis prenez donc l’occasion de cette semaine pour essayer de régler ce problème et ensemble vous arriverez à construire quelque chose de positif ! »  
  
« Mais monsieur, vous ne comprenez pas ? On se hait, on ne peut pas produire quelque chose de positif ensemble, c’est juste impossible ! »  
  
« Bon mademoiselle assez parlé. Je crois avoir été assez clair il n’y a pas de modifications possibles alors vous allez devoir prendre sur vous pour ne pas que tout cela ne déteigne sur vos petits camarades. Maintenant je vous prierez d’aller retourner à vos occupations. »  
  
Il dit ça sur un ton froid et se tourna de telle manière que Jade compris que toute tentative ne serait plus acceptée et en plus vouée à l’échec. Elle était désespérée et ne comprenait pas pourquoi ça lui arrivait à elle. Comment pouvait-elle seulement envisager le fait de créer quelque chose de positif avec l’autre enquiquineur de première ? Cette semaine elle aura une épreuve en plus que les autres. Épreuve de survie. « Courage et motivation » se dit-elle alors.  
  
\-----  
  
« JAAAAAADE ! »  
  
« Oui maman qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? » soupira la jeune fille.  
  
Sa mère ne faisait que bouger dans tous les sens depuis le début de l'après-midi.  
  
« TES AFFAIRES SONT PRÊTES ? »  
  
« MAMAN! Tu pourrais arrêter d'hurler trente secondes ? Je suis là hein ! Et non mes affaires ne sont pas prêtes et de toute façon je n'ai pas en vie d'y aller. » Fit l'intéressée.  
  
Je n'avais pas de chance, ma mère était institutrice et une de ses collègues était la mère d'un de mes camarades. Et malgré tous mes efforts pour lui cacher cette semaine, elle avait quand même réussi à être au courant.  
  
« Ils me semble que nous en avons déjà discuté. Tu n'as pas le choix, en plus, si tu gagnes, tu pourrais aller en France. Tu te rends compte de la chance que tu as ? »  
  
La jeune fille soupira de nouveau. Comment pouvait-elle faire comprendre son malaise à sa mère ? Lui expliquer que malheureusement dans son équipe se trouvait le garçon qu'elle aimait le plus, mais haïssait également le plus. Lui dire tout ça, ses sentiments, c'était impossible ! Sa mère était sa mère. Ni une amie, ni une psy. Juste ça mère et il était hors de question que cette limite soit franchie.  
  
Mme Collins continuait de s'activer et s'occupait désormais du sac de la jeune fille car elle savait pertinemment que celle-ci ne ferait rien. Elle pouvait être très bornée quand elle le voulait ! Jade quand à elle, savait que malgré toutes ses tentatives, elle ne pourrait échapper à cette semaine. Foutu destin. Elle regarda sa mère faire en lui faisant confiance. Une mère savait tout de ce qu'il fallait emmener pour un séjour comme celui-ci. En plus, et Jade était plutôt fière de ça, sa mère à elle avait bon goût.« Tant mieux, un problème de moins à régler. » pensa-t-elle alors.   
  
Ce soir là, la jeune fille me mangea presque rien et eu le sommeil très perturbé. Elle était anxieuse et honnêtement, là, elle avait très peur de ce qui allait se passer.  
  
Lorsqu'elle se leva et alla se regarder dans un miroir, elle fut choquée de son image. Pâle, les cheveux comme coiffés avec dix mille pétards et les yeux explosés par le mauvais sommeil de cette nuit. Elle prit une douche et s'arrangea comme elle pu en bénissant l'inventeur de la poudre matifiante et de l'anti-cerne. Elle s'habilla et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Encore une fois, elle ne pu presque rien avaler, l'estomac noué par le stress et l'angoisse. Quand elle y pensait, tout cela était uniquement à cause d'Harry. Il lui faisait tourner la tête et la noyait dans un flot d'émotions toutes différentes mais aussi accablantes et terrorisantes. Elle ne pouvait pas poser d'explication rationnelle là-dessus et cela lui faisait peur. Elle avait l'impression d'être un pantin dont le marionnettiste n'était autre qu'Harry Styles. Elle le haïssait, elle l'aimait, il la faisait chier, triste vérité.   
  
Le laps de temps qui s'écoula entre sa sortie de la maison et le lycée lui semble n'avoir duré que de simples et minuscules secondes. Comme d'habitude, Jaden et Rita la serrèrent dans leurs bras, seulement aujourd'hui pour Jade, le cœur n'y était pas.   
  
Au bout d'un bon moment et de nombreux « Taisez-  
vous! » de la part des profs, ces derniers se mirent à faire l'appel puis les adolescents suivis de leurs professeurs montèrent dans les différents cars mis à leur disposition. Par chance, Jade et ses amis ne se trouvaient pas dans le même que l'autre terreur et ses potos terreurs.   
  
Youpi, c'était parti.


	6. Chapter 6

Le trajet devait durer une heure tout au plus. Quand certains étaient pressés d'arriver, Jade quand à elle espérait qu'il ne finirait jamais. Jaden et Rita étaient entrés dans une conversation passionné pour savoir quelles épreuves il y aurait. Elles les écoutait et cela lui changeait les idées.   
  
Tout à coup toute l'attention se porta sur les fenêtres. Ils étaient arrivés. L'endroit où la semaine allait se dérouler était un magnifique bois traversé par une rivière, refuge des amoureux de la nature, des scouts et j'en passe. Si on allait plus loin et qu'on sortait de ce bois, on tombait sur des falaises plongeant dans la mer. C'était le genre d'endroit qu'affectionnait Jade.  
  
Les profs rassemblèrent les élèves. Puis annoncèrent qu'ils allaient appeler les équipes. Deux équipes avaient déjà été formées et ni Jaden, ni Jade, ni Rita n'avaient été appelés.   
  
Ils venaient de finir l'équipe 3 quand ils annoncèrent .  
  
« Equipe 4. Ashley Reed, Andrew Beadle, Fiona Jones, Harry Styles et Jade Collins. »  
  
La jeune fille déglutit en entendant son nom puis lança à ses amis :  
  
« J'ai l'impression de m'appeler Marie-Antoinette et de me diriger vers la guillotine... Souhaitez-moi bonne chance. »  
  
« Yes you can ! On te soutient mentalement t'inquiètes poulette ! » répondit Jaden accompagné d'un mouvement de la tête approbateur de la part de Rita.   
  
Elle leur sourit une dernière fois puis se dirigea vers son équipe. L'apocalypse avait officiellement commencé.  
  
Une fois toutes les équipes formées et les discussions stoppées, les profs reprirent leur petit discours.  
  
« Comme nous sommes joueurs et nous n'en doutons pas, vous aussi, nous vous annonçons que la première épreuve débutera des maintenant. Cette épreuve est très importante car elle va déterminer l'endroit où vous allez dormir le reste de la semaine. Évidemment, plus vous aurez réussi l'épreuve, plus le confort sera au rendez-vous. La première équipe dormira dans le chalet 5 étoiles. Les 2 suivantes dans le 3 étoiles. Les 6 suivantes, dans des chalets normaux disposant du nécessaire, la 11ème équipe dans une cabane de garde forestier et la dernière équipe dormira dans une tente. Je vais maintenant laisser ma collègue vous présenter l'épreuve. »  
  
Il laissa la place à une prof de sport bien réputée pour ses cours quasi militaires ce qui laisser long à penser quand à l'épreuve qui allait suivre. De mieux en mieux ironisa Jade. Les conversations des élèves suite à l'annonce précédente cessèrent laissant la parole à la prof.  
  
« Pour cette première épreuve, nous allons attendre de vous de la logique, de la réflexion, de l'endurance et du mental. En effet, c'est une épreuve qui va se dérouler toute la journée et que l'on peut qualifier de course d'orientation. Vous disposerez d'une carte, d'une boussole, et d'un questionnaire à remplir. Tout au long de cette épreuve, vous devrez répondre au questionnaire. Les questions porteront sur le lieu où nous nous situons ce qui justifie l'usage d'une carte et d'une boussole. Mais attention, toutes les questions ne seront pas uniquement portées là-dessus ! Vous aurez également des questions portant sur les cours que vous avez eu tout au long de cette année. Lorsque vous entendrez la corne, cela signifiera que l'épreuve est terminée. Vous devrez alors revenir ici pour les résultats. Il ne me reste maintenant plus qu'à vous souhaiter bonne chance et puisse le sort vous être favorable. »   
  
Elle rigola en expliquant qu'elle avait regardé Hunger Games la veille et que pour le coup, l'occasion de sortir cette phrase lui paraissait idéale. Jade, elle, n'en n'avait absolument rien à faire. Elle stressait juste de plus en plus. Un, c'était une quiche en orientation et deux, Harry était là. Heureusement pour les questions de cours il y avait l'intello. Elle regarda Jaden et Rita qui lui envoyèrent un sourire de compassion puis se reconcentra sur la prof.  
Les autres professeurs distribuaient le matériel. Une fois cela fini, la prof de sport reprit la parole.  
  
« A MON SIGNAL. 3...2...1... PARTEZ ! »   
  
Certaines équipes courrez déjà dans le bois. D'autres établissaient un plan. Celle de Jade était... comment dire... plutôt mal barrée...  
  
« Hanlalaaa ça me saoule grave moi... En plus je pourrais me casser un ongle alors que je viens à peine de faire ma manucure ! »  
  
« Merci Ashley, c'était vraiment très intéressant mais là, notre sommeil est en jeu alors si tu veux bien on va établir un plan. Selon mes calculs, nous ... »  
  
« Ta gueule l'intello-je-sais-pas-ton-nom. »   
  
« Han ouais j'avoue, t'as grave trop raison Harry ! »  
  
Fiona regarda Jade et de suite elles se comprirent. Aucune des deux ne prononça un mot pour plus de tranquillité mais elles s'étaient comprises et c'était l'essentiel. La blonde détourna la tête de sa camarade et croisa d'un coup le regard d'Harry. Mauvaise idée. Trèèèès mauvaise idée...  
  
« Oh putain j'avais oublié qu'on avait l'autre boulet dans l'équipe. Avec un peu de chance un chasseur traînant dans le coin te confondra avec un gros gibier ! »  
  
Elle ne dit rien, soutint son regard sans laisser la moindre émotion transparaître même si son être entier saignait des paroles du jeune homme. Fiona décida alors d'intervenir.  
  
« J'ai pas l'habitude de me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais là Harry, t'es qu'un gros connard. En plus, tu nous ralentit alors c'est toi qui voit maintenant. Soit tu fais chier une fille qui t'as rien fait et rien demandé pour l'instant et on est sûr de mal dormir le reste de la semaine, soit tu fermes ta putain de gueule et on peut espérer avoir un endroit convenable pour dormir. Merci. »  
  
Harry eu un temps d'arrêt les yeux en mode poisson et regardait Fiona comme si c'était une alien. Jamais personne lui avait parler comme ça (à part Jade mais elle ça comptait pas). Pendant que le bouclé était en arrêt sur image, l'intello (Andrew) et Jade après l'avoir remerciée du regard commencèrent à étudier la carte et le questionnaire. Ils avaient décidé de répondre d'abord aux questions de cours comme ça c'était fait. Andrew répondit donc aux questions en peu de temps (bon une demi-heure quand même parce que y en avait beaucoup pendant que les autres discutaient ou observaient leur vernis ou étaient en pause.   
  
« J'AI FINIIII ! »  
  
Les quatre têtes se tournèrent vers cet énergumène qui brandissait une feuille de papier étrange avant de se rappeler que c'était l'intello et qu'il tenait dans sa main le questionnaire. Cette phrase eu pour effet de remettre Harry en mouvement. Ainsi que sa gentillesse.  
  
« Ah bah enfin putain. C'est pas trop tôt. T'es sûr que t'es un intello toi ? »  
  
Ses équipiers décidèrent de l'ignorer puis ils lurent la première question d'orientation.  
  
« A la lisière du bois se trouve un très gros rocher. De part vos observations et déductions, est-ce que son poids qui est d'environ 400kg est égal à 400kg de plumes? »  
  
« ... »  
  
« BORDEL C'EST QUOI CES QUESTIONS ???? »   
  
Toujours Harry et sa délicatesse légendaire.  
  
« Moi je pense que c'est pas possible, parce que c'est léger une plume et c'est doux aussi donc c'est même pas comparable ! »   
  
Oui, Ashley pouvait réfléchir des fois.. Même si c'était pas avec de grands résultats.  
  
« Ashley... ceci est scientifiquement impossible ! Je... »  
  
Ashley coupa net Andrew.  
  
« De 1 d'où t'as cru tu pouvais prononcer mon prénom comme ça toi ?! Et de 2 vous devriez être contents que je réfléchisse ! »  
  
Elle arracha le questionnaire des mains du garçon et compléta la réponse.  
  
« Voilà, première question réglée ! »  
  
« Et vous vous faites rien ? Vous réagissez pas ? Mais.. au nom d'Einstein comment pouvez-vous.. »  
  
Il virait au rouge. Et les autres ne répondirent rien. En voyant cela, il poursuivit.  
  
« Et puis zut ! Faites ce que vous voulez c'est votre problème pas le mien. Dormir sous une tente je le fais tous les week-end alors j'en ait rien à faire. Je vous aide plus ! Finite ! »  
  
Un ange passa puis la pouffiasse de service sortit un sourire satisfait.  
  
« Et bah voilà, une chose de réglé ! Allez on continue, à nous le 5 étoiles ! »  
  
La petite troupe s’élança, composée d'un Harry qui débordait de mauvaise humeur, d'une Ashley de trèèès bonne humeur et qui pensait déjà à l'hôtel dont ils profiteraient, d'un Andrew qui faisait la gueule sans que personne ne s'en préoccupe, d'une Fiona qui était encore en train de jubiler de la claque qu'elle avait mise à Harry et enfin d'une Jade qui sentait que n'importe qui pouvait qualifier sa situation de « a touché le fond mais creuse encore, »  
  
Ça promettait.


	7. Chapter 7

La petite troupe était toujours en chemin. Ils avaient déjà répondu à 5 questions sur 25. Ils pensaient qu'ils auraient fini rapidement, mais non forcément.  
  
« Y S'PASSE QUOI LA PUTAIIIN ? »  
  
« Oui Ashley ? »  
  
« il. n'y. a. plus. de. réseau. PLUS DE RESEAU MA VIE SOCIALE EST FOUTUE JE VAIS CREVER !!! »  
  
« Oh génial. Manquait plus qu'une hystérique avec nous... Et ferme-la tu seras gentille. »  
  
« C'est bon, t'as décidé de faire ta loi maintenant Fiona ? »  
  
« Non mais tu me gaves. »  
  
« Répète un peu pour voir ? »  
  
« Tu me gaves. »  
  
« Tu veux que j'te frappe ? PUTAIN JE VAIS LA FRAPPER LA ! VOUS ... »  
  
« Je vous avez prévenu moi je vo... »  
  
« Toi l'intello ta gueule ! » dirent en même temps Fiona et Ashley.  
  
« Moi je l'avais dit qu'il fallait qu'il ferme sa gueule. De tout façon je suis le plus intelligent de l'équipe c'est tout faut pas chercher plus loin ! »  
  
« Téma le mec qui se sent plus ici... Nan mais j'y crois pas tellement c'est pathétique ! »  
  
« Il est déjà moins pathétique que toi. » lança Ashley.   
  
S'ensuivit des phrases mélangées les unes aux autres et dont l'intensité augmentait sans cesse. Cela devenait de plus en plus bruyant et de moins en moins compréhensible.  
  
« STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! » hurla Jade. Une fois qu'ils se turent tous, elle ajouta « Merci. ».  
  
Ils avaient continué avec les questions et venaient de s'arrêter pour manger et alors que chacun dégustait son pique-nique, Ashley prit la parole.  
  
« Dites, il est où l'intello ? »  
  
Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers elle. En effet, Andrew avait bel et bien disparu du paysage.  
  
« Aucune idée mais il va pas nous manquer de toute manière donc bon. » lança Harry nonchalamment.  
  
« On est une équipe Harry. Une équipe. Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? Qu'on doit se serrer les coudes et surtout qu'on est obligés d'être ensemble. Donc il faut qu'on retrouve Andrew. » commença à s'énerver Fiona. Elle enchaîna. « Je propose que l'on se sépare pour le trouver et on se donne rendez-vous ici à 15h00 maximum. Tout le monde a une montre ? » Ils hochèrent la tête. « Bien. Donc on y va et on le retrouve parce que sinon on est bon pour la tente. »  
  
Ils se séparèrent donc après avoir fini de manger et chacun prit une direction différente pour trouver Andrew. « Quelle équipe, mais quelle équipe ! » pensait Jade. Le fait est qu'aucun d'entre eux ne savaient quand ils avaient perdu l'intello et donc où celui-ci pouvait bien être. Ils s'étaient séparés à 13h30. Il était 14h00 et toujours pas de trace du garçon. Jade se trouvait désormais près de la rivière quand elle se fit plaquer contre un arbre. Son cœur rata un battement. Devant elle se trouvait Harry, l'air en colère.   
  
« Qu'on soit bien clairs, ce n'est pas parce que je ferme ma gueule depuis le début de l'épreuve que j'ai oublié que t'étais là et que je devais te faire chier. Je me tais juste pour que l'autre salope arrête de me casser. »  
  
Jade avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer, elle était plutôt dans une mauvaise posture. Elle était impuissante.  
  
« Tu comptes me faire quoi ? » demanda-t-elle en essayant de garde le plus de sang froid possible.  
  
« Tu n'imagines même pas tout ce que je pourrais te faire... » lui répondit-il d'un air sadique, le petit sourire en coin.  
  
Elle craqua. Une fois de plus impuissante devant le charme qu'il dégageait. Elle le regarda dans les yeux et d'un coup fut totalement déboussolée. Le temps, le lieu, tout n'était que mirage face à ce regard si profond, si pénétrant, si … Harry. Mais elle ne devait pas faillir, elle ne devait pas montrer ses sentiments. Elle prit son courage à deux mains, ferma les yeux, inspira un grand coup et le poussa le plus loin possible d'elle avant de s'éloigner.  
  
« T'es qu'un gros con ! »  
  
Lui fut dans un premier temps surpris puis plutôt amusé du tempérament de la jeune fille. Il n'y avait qu'elle pour faire ça et même si c'était impensable de l'admettre, au fond, il l'aimait bien. Après tout, elle était intelligente, belle et avec un fort caractère et c'est ce qui lui plaisait chez elle. Mais elle ne le saurait jamais. Il avait trop de fierté ne serait-ce que pour se l'avouer à lui-même.   
  
Il s'approcha d'elle doucement. Elle semblait pareil à une biche effrayée, elle paraissait complètement perdue et le jeune adolescent était loin de se douter que c'était lui qui la rendait ainsi. Elle ne bougeait pas, comme paralysée. Pourquoi s'acharnait-il ? Elle savait qu'en ayant cette réaction elle avait un peu plus attisé la haine qu'il ressentait envers elle.   
  
Il se trouvait désormais à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Elle le regarda d'un air de défi. Il lui attrapa les avant bras de ses mains fortes si bien qu'elle ne put plus faire un geste. Elle sentait la forte pression sur ses bras et commençait à avoir un peu peur. Elle essaya de se dégager mais il était trop fort. Harry la repoussa d'un coup comme elle l'avait fait avec lui tout à l'heure. Elle trébucha et tomba par terre. Elle s'était éraflé la main et saignait mais n'en n'avait rien à faire. Harry arborait un sourire de vainqueur. C'était à son tour de la regarder avec un air de défi. Il venait de la provoquer et elle décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Elle se releva et s'approcha de lui une idée derrière la tête. Ils se trouvaient à moins d'un   
mètre du ruisseau. Elle le poussa d'un coup de telle sorte qu'il tombe à l'eau. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il lui attraperait la main et l'entraînerait dans sa chute.   
Malgré la chaleur extérieure, le ruisseau restait plutôt froid et très vite ils se hissèrent sur la berge. Harry la dévisagea d'un air malicieux puis la fit tomber allongée sur l'herbe et se trouva au dessus d'elle. Il approcha son visage du sien et alors que quelques millimètres seulement les séparaient, il murmura :  
  
« Les t-shirts blancs, c'est une habitude ? »  
  
Il y avait un brin de malice dans sa voix. Voir Jade dans cette situation la rendait étrangement et délicieusement désirable. La tension entre eux était trop forte. Il rapprocha un peu plus son visage et fit légèrement pression de ses lèvres sur celles de la blonde. Bordel qu’est-ce que c'était bien. On ne pouvait pas vraiment qualifier ça de baiser car il se releva quasi immédiatement et s'éloigna laissant Jade, tremblante et pantoise. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait s'était confirmé en moins d'une seconde alors que ce moment lui avait semblé tellement long. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?  
  
Harry marchait désormais seul dans la forêt se disant qu'il devait continuer de chercher l'autre boulet. Il repensa à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait pu sentir son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, sa respiration s'accélérer. Il avait vu dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle essayait en vain de lui cacher. Il avait décidé de jouer avec elle. Il venait de trouver son point faible. « Touché coulé chérie ! » pensa-t-il.  
  
Jade ne bougea pas. Elle se contenta de contempler le ciel bleu de Septembre. Quelle heure était-il ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Elle n'avait plus la force de se relever en sachant qu'elle irait rejoindre l'équipe donc Harry. Elle ne pourrait pas affronter sa présence. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer. Au bout d'un moment elle décida tout de même de regarder l'heure. 14H45. Déjà... Plus que 15 minutes et elles retrouverait l'ambiance infernale qui régnait entre eux.   
  
Elle se leva et commença à se diriger vers l'endroit où ils avaient mangé. Une fois arrivée là-bas, elle les vit tous.   
  
« Qui a retrouvé Andrew ? »  
  
« Moi. » répondit Fiona. « Il s'était arrêté pour observer un oiseau et nous avait perdu... tu parles d'un doué ! » soupira-t-elle.  
  
Jade laissa s'échapper un petit rire.   
  
« Bon bah il ne nous reste plus qu'à finir les questions et... »  
  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car elle fut interrompu par le son de la corne indiquant la fin de la compétition.  
  
« Bah ça devait pas se finir ce soir ? » s'étonna Ashley.  
  
« Si... faut croire qu'ils ont avancé l'heure... » répondit Jade.  
  
« Vous savez ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Fiona.  
  
Ils étaient officiellement dans la merde.


	8. Chapter 8

Ils avaient rendu leur questionnaire et toutes les autres équipes avaient fait de même. Les professeurs avait expliqué pourquoi avoir raccourci le temps. De un, la moitié des équipes avaient déjà rendu leur questionnaire à 14h00. De deux, et c'est sans doute ce qui a le plus joué, c'est long de corriger tout les questionnaires.  
  
Tout le monde en a profité pour retrouver ses amis des autres équipes. C'est pour ça que l'on retrouvait actuellement Jade en plein questionnement personnel. Dire ou ne pas dire telle était la question. Certes Jaden et Rita étaient ses meilleurs amis mais cela ne l'obligeait pas à tout leur dire. Elle décida donc de ne pas leur raconter l'épisode avec Harry. Elle leur expliqua tout de même l'histoire avec Andrew, comment l'épreuve s'étaient passée et ils firent de même.

Cela faisait un peu plus de deux heures qu'ils parlaient quand un professeur demanda aux équipes de se reformer pour l'annonce des résultats.  
Tous les élèves étaient désormais silencieux. Un prof prit la parole.

« Nous avons classé vos questionnaires du meilleur au moins bon. » Il tenait en effet un paquet de feuilles dans ses mains. « Je vais maintenant appeler les équipes par leur numéro. »

Toutes les équipes déglutirent et on pouvait entendre les mouches voler. De toute façon on les entend toujours ces chieuses ! Bref... Retournons aux résultats.

« Avec toutes nos félicitations, l'équipe qui dormira comme les professeurs dans un chalet 5 étoiles et l'équipe numéro …......................... 2 !!! »

Des jeunes sautèrent et allèrent se ranger après avoir récupéré leur feuille du côté de ceux qui ont leurs résultats. 

« Continuons je vous prie. Je vais maintenant appeler les équipes qui dormiront dans le chalet 3 étoiles. Ces équipes sont les équipes numéro ....…..................... 1 et 12 !!! »

Dans l'équipe 12 se trouvait Jaden. Rita et Jade lui firent un grand sourire et le "v" de victoire. Ilétait aux anges.

Il restait sept places dans les chalets normaux, une dans la cabane de garde forestier et une dans la tente. Donc neuf en tout. Ja de espérait car après tout, ils n'avaient qu'une chance sur neuf de tomber sur la tente.

« Passons aux sept équipes qui dormiront dans un chalet normal... » Les élèves retinrent leur souffle. « J'ai nommé les équipes numéro 6, 7, 3, 9, 8, 5 et … » Jade croisa les doigts. « 11 !!! »

Ok, en gros maintenant tout se jouait entre l'équipe 4, celle de Jade donc, et l'équipe 10. Rita étaient dans l'équipe 8, elle avait donc été appelée. Elle lança à Jade un regard compatissant qui lui répondit par un sourire voulant dire "ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, bravo à toi !".

Désormais le suspense était à son comble. La tension qui régnait dans l'air était palpable, tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les deux équipes restantes qui n'en pouvaient plus de cette situation.

« Arrêtons de faire durer le suspense. Je vais maintenant annoncer le numéro de l'équipe ayant le privilège de dormir sous la tente... » dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

Va. Te. Faire. Foutre. Pensa Jade.

« La grande équipe gagnante, ou plutôt perdante, est l'équipe numéro ....…..................... 3 !   
Félicitations à vous ! »

"Ah bordel de cacahuète !" pensa Jade.  
"J'aime bien le camping moi, je m'en fous." pensa Andrew.  
"MAIS C'EST DÉGUEULASSE PUTAIN ! MA VIE SOCIALE EST FOUTUE PUTAIN !" pensa Ashley.  
"Je le sentais bien qu'on était dans la merde..." pensa Fiona.  
"Je suis tombé dans une équipe de nuls à chier y a pas moyen. Où j'en suis par leur faute hien ?!" pensa Harry.

Autant vous dire que leur humeur n'était pas vraiment au beau fixe.  
L'autre équipe quant à elle était soulagée. 

L'équipe 4 passa devant les autres se ranger sous les regards moqueurs. Même Jaden et Rita ne pouvaient retenir un sourire en imaginant Jade.  
Il était désormais temps pour toutes les équipes de regagner le lieu où elles allaient dormir. Les profs les accompagnèrent lieu par lieu puis revinrent vers notre chère équipe 4. Ils avaient un espèce de sourire sadique accroché aux lèvres.

« Vous avez la chance de pouvoir choisir l'emplacement que vous souhaitez ! Nous vous donnons tout le nécessaire à camping que vous trouverez dans ces sacs là-bas. Bonne nuit à vous, nous allons rejoindre l'équipe gagnante pour le chalet 5 étoiles haha! »

Sur ces paroles ils s'en allèrent laissant les adolescents dépourvus et seuls contre le monde. De vrais sadiques ces profs là je vous dis.  
Ils récupérèrent les sacs et la tente et s'en allèrent en quête d'un endroit, la mine plus déconfite que jamais.

Après une heure de marche et des milliers d'arrêts et de protestations, exclamations et j'en passe, ils tombèrent sur la clairière traversée par la rivière où Harry et Jade s'étaient retrouvés plus tôt dans l'après-midi.

« Je crois qu'on a trouvé le coin parfait ! » décréta Fiona.

Harry et Jade se faisaient tout petit. Les autres approuvèrent et ils décidèrent de planter la tente en premier.

*quelques minutes plus tard*

« Bordel mais vous êtes sûrs que vous avez déjà fait du camping dans votre vie vous ? »

« Oh Harry ta gueule et commence pas. » répondit Fiona.

« S'il vous plaît commencez pas vous deux ! » implora Jade. « Andrew, tu sais t'y prendre non ? » demanda-t-elle à l'intello

« Oui. »

« Donc tu peux nous expliquer s'il te plaît ? On dira rien et on suivra tes ordres. N'est-ce pas les autres ? »

« Mmgnf oui oui... » répondirent-ils à contre cœur.

« Parfait ! Donc Andrew ? »

« C'est bon ok ... »

« Yeaaah ! »

*un peu plus tard*

« Et la dernière sardine et.... c'est bon fini ! » lança Andrew.

Les autres n'en pouvait plus. Ils décidèrent de visiter l'intérieur de la tente et...

« C'EST MOI OU Y A QUE DEUX COMPARTIMENTS SOIT 4 PLACES ? » s'écria Harry.

« T'as réellement cru qu'on aurait des lits matelas et tout personnels tout le tralala ? » dit Fiona amusée.

« Non mais... raaah. »

« Bref, je propose les filles d'un côté et les gars de l'autre. » continua la jeune adolescente.

« Ça me va. » approuvèrent Jade, Ashley et Andrew.

« Attendez... vous voulez dire que je vais dormir avec... l'intello là ? »

« Respecte un peu Harry. Et oui et si t'es pas content tu dors au milieu ou dehors mais tu nous fais pas chier merde. » dit Fiona d'un ton autoritaire.

« Ok mais ferme ta gueule maintenant je t'ai trop entendu et mes oreilles saignent. » répliqua-t-il.

« Si tu crois que je vais obéir à tes ordres... »

« Crois-moi tu pourrais le regretter. »

« Ah ouais, et comment je te prie ?? »

« STOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP ! » hurlèrent en même temps les trois autres.

« On a d'autres choses à faire beaucoup plus importantes que d'écouter vos disputes futiles. » dit Andrew.

« Alors maintenant vous la fermez tous les deux parce que sinon c'est nous qui allons péter un câble ! » ajouta Ashley.

« Donc au boulot tout le monde ! » conclut Jade.

Ils ouvrirent donc les sacs pour en observer le contenu. De la nourriture, de la vaisselle en carton, des sacs poubelles, du papier toilette et...

« AH C'EST QUOI CE TRUC? » s'exclama Fiona.

« Ça s'appelle une douche solaire Fiona, une douche solaire et... KWAAAAAA ? ON VA VRAIMENT SE DOUCHER AVEC CE TRUC ? »

La semaine s’annonçait donc bien.

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

Les équipes étaient à nouveau regroupées devant les professeurs. Il était 9h00 et pour tout vous dire certains n'avaient pas forcément passé une très bonne nuit. Mais passons.  
  
12h00 du troisième jour. Les résultats de la quatrième épreuve, un parcours du combattant, allaient être donnés. L'équipe de Jase avait déjà fini dernière des épreuves précédentes. Et les pronostiques pour l'épreuve 4 n'étaient pas très positifs. En effet les participants étaient tirés au sort et ce coup-ci, c'était tombé sur Ashley. Ashley + parcours du combattant ? Incompatible.  
  
« Et comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire ,la dernière équipe est l'équipe 4 ! »  
  
Ça n'étonnait plus personne. Quatrième épreuve, quatrième défaite. La chance jouait contre eux.  
Après la pause de midi, à 13h30, le prof reprit la parole.  
  
« Il est maintenant temps de vous annoncer la cinquième épreuve... »  
  
Sur quoi allaient-ils tomber cette fois pensa Jade.  
  
« Cette épreuve est une épreuve de groupe. Dans les deux heures qui suivent vous devrez, grâce à ce livre sur les plantes en forêt, retrouver toutes les plantes présentes sur cette fiche et les identifier. Cette épreuve est chronométrée. Il s'agit donc d'être rapide et efficace. Bonne chance à vous. »  
  
C'était enfin une épreuve pour Jade. La jeune blonde ne put retenir un sourire. Après tout, peut-être que la chance avait tourné ? L'espoir faisait vivre.  
  
Au top les équipes s'élancèrent. Jade était dans son élément et savait déjà où trouver les plantes. Car oui ils devaient rapporter des échantillons pour prouver qu'ils avaient vu les plantes.  
Le temps de les trouver, ils avaient fini en une demi-heure et étaient donc les premiers à rapporter leur fiche. Jade checka une dernière fois la feuille puis la rendit aux profs un grand sourire aux lèvres. Ceux-ci ouvraient de grands yeux surpris.  
  
« Et bien, on peut dire que vous avez été impressionnants ! Nous allons corriger votre feuille maintenant. Vous êtes libres de faire ce que vous voulez. »  
  
Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir plus loin.  
  
« J'ai récupéré plein d'herbe ! » sortit fièrement Jade.  
  
« Pour faire quoi, la fumer ? Je te rassure t'en as pas besoin t'es déjà bien atteinte. » balança Harry.  
  
« Mais je t'emmerde connard ! On est deux dans le même cas alors. Et de toute façon ce sont des herbes médicinales et pour la cuisine. » répondit-elle.  
  
« Donc si j'ai bien compris c'est bon, t'es la cuisinière officielle ? Tant mieux. Un truc de moins à faire. »  
  
« Non mais oh ! J'ai jamais dit ça ! »  
  
« De toute façon c'est pas moi qui irait faire ça. C'est un truc de filles. »  
  
« Mais quel misogyne j'y crois pas ! »  
  
« Si je puis me permettre » s'incrusta Andrew « vendre du pain aussi c'est un truc de filles. »  
  
« Si tu la ferme pas de suite ça va mal aller ! » menaça Harry.  
  
« Non mais c'est parce que... »  
  
« Andrew ferme-la ! » gronda Harry.  
  
« Non continue s'il te plaît. » intervint Jade. « Ça m'intéresse ! »  
  
« C'est parce que le week-end dernier on avait décidé avec ma mère on avait décidé de tester une nouvelle boulangerie comme celle près de chez nous avait fermé. Du coup on est allés dans celle où Harry travaille. Parce que oui, figurez-vous que quand je suis rentré, je l'ai vu derrière le comptoir à vendre des petits gâteaux et les emballer dans une boîte rose bonbon. » Ils le regardèrent en mode choqués à part Harry qui était sur le point de commettre un meurtre quand Jade ne put se retenir et explosa.  
  
« OMG ! OH NO ! OMG ! AAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! »  
  
Andrew en rajouta même une couche en mettant son portable sous ses yeux et disant :  
  
« Regarde si tu veux , j'ai même une photo. »  
  
Ils se précipitèrent tous voir le portable ce qui acheva Jade.  
  
« Oh naaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Andrew je t'aime roh putain t'es un dieu là c'est pas possible ! »  
  
Elle pleurait de rire et les autres n'étaient pas mieux.  
  
« Bon vos gueules c'est bon on a compris ! » Harry était plus gêné qu'autre chose.  
  
« Nan mais c'est bon tu vas enfin fermer ta gueule et arrêter de nous prendre de haut on a un moyen de pression contre toi désormais. » répondit Fiona alors qu'ils tendaient désormais tous leurs portables affichant la photo compromettante.  
  
« Mais... hé ! C'est Andrew qui l'avait et ... » paniqua Harry.  
  
« Bluetooth est notre ami. » lui dit Jade tout sourire.  
  
« Oh non... quelle merde mais quelle merde ! » ragea-t-il.  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
Les équipes étaient rassemblées comme à l'ordinaire.  
  
« Et contre toute attente, l'équipe arrivée première de cette cinquième épreuve est l'équipe 4 arrivée au bout de 32 minutes 56 et ayant rempli un sans faute. Bravo à vous ! »  
  
Les équipiers (à part Harry qui faisait la gueule) sautèrent, se tapèrent dans les mains, sourirent..., bref ils étaient fiers. Les autres équipes observaient avec des yeux de merlan frit, la bouche grande ouverte et frappaient lentement et mollement dans leurs mains.  
  
Les profs finirent le classement puis eurent une annonce à faire.  
  
« Demain soir sera déjà le dernier ici. Pour cette raison nous avons prévu une soirée feu de camp puis fête. J'entends par là musique, danse, slows etc... Ça me rappelle ma jeunesse ! Bref, pensez-y. »  
  
Enfin, tout le monde dut rentrer sur le lieu où ils dormaient.  
  
« Même pas possible de parler à ses amis.. » marmonna Jade.  
  
Ils étaient donc devant leur tente à s'ennuyer ne sachant que faire.  
  
« Nan mais on se fait trop chier là. » lança Ashley. « Venez on fait un action vérité ! »  
  
« Je suis pas rassurée... » confia Jade à Fiona.  
  
« Non mais ça peut être drôle ! » répondit celle-ci. « Nous on est partantes Ashley ! »  
  
« Oh bah pourquoi pas. » dit Andrew en s'asseyant dans le cercle qu'elles formaient déjà.  
  
« Harry ramène-toi ! » ordonna Ashley. « T'as pas le droit de dire non sinon ta vie sociale est foutue ! »  
  
A contre cœur l’adolescent vint compléter le cercle.  
  
« Bon je commence. Fiona, action ou vérité ? » demanda Ashley.  
  
« Mmmh... Action ! »  
  
« Ok. » Elle sortit une petite bouteille de liqueur de son sac. « Cul sec ! »  
  
« Pas de souci ! » Fiona prit la bouteille et s'exécuta sous l’œil satisfait d'Ashley.  
  
« Bon à mon tour. Andrew, action ou vérité ? »  
  
« Heu... vérité ? » hésita-t-il.  
  
« D'accord alors que je réfléchisse... t'as déjà embrassé une fille ? »  
  
Il devint tout rouge avant de répondre.  
  
« Heu...................... non... »  
  
« Haha trop mignon il est gêné ! »  
  
« Oui, bon, hein ! À moi. Jade, action ou vérité ? »  
  
Moment de stress, elle ne savait pas jusqu'où Andrew pouvait aller.  
  
« Action... » finit-elle par répondre.  
  
« Tu dois aller plonger dans la rivière. »   
  
Albâtard ! Elle regarda son t-shirt. Blanc. Évidemment. Elle soupira. Harry quant à lui avait désormais une lueur d'amusement qui s'était allumée dans les yeux. Jade le remarqua et le fusilla du regard avant d'aller faire son action et revenir. Andrew et Harry avaient les yeux rivés sur son t-shirt désormais transparent.  
  
« Bon les pervers ça suffit là, arrêtez de mater ! » lança Fiona.  
  
Les deux adolescents détournèrent le regard honteux de s'être fait repérer. Jade décida d'enchaîner.  
  
« Ashley, action ou vérité ? »  
  
« Vérité ! » répondit la concernée.  
  
« Une question qu'on se pose toutes depuis longtemps. Combien de couches de fond de teint et de mascara mets-tu ? »  
  
Fiona eut envie de rire mais se retint. Ashley ne semblait pas comprendre le côté moqueur de la question et répondit hyper sérieusement.  
  
« Alors c'est simple. Pour le fond de teint c'est trois couches grand minimum et pour le mascara au moins deux. »  
  
Jade et Fiona se regardèrent et pouffèrent puis reprirent leur calme.  
  
« Harry, cher Harry... » commença Ashley d'un air machiavélique. « Action ou vérité ? »


	10. Chapter 10

« Harry, cher Harry... » commença Ashley d'un air machiavélique. « Action ou vérité ? »  
  
L'intéressé le sentait plutôt mal dans les deux cas mais dut se décider tout de même.  
  
« Action... »  
  
« Aaaah ! » lança Ashley satisfaite. « Tu dois tirer au sort parmi les personnes de l'équipe avec qui tu danseras un slow demain ! »  
  
« Hey mais c'est contre nous ça ! » protesta Andrew.  
  
« T-t-t. C'est trop tard. »  
  
Elle finit d'écrire les quatre noms sur un papier, les plia et les mit dans un bol.  
  
« Allez, prend un papier ! »  
  
Il ferma les yeux et prit un papier que Ashley lui arracha des mains.  
  
« Et l'heureuse élue est... oui Andrew c'est une fille petit veinard ! Donc l'heureuse élue est.................. Jade ! »  
  
OH BOR-DEL. Pensa cette dernière.  
  
« Et obligé Harry ! » ajouta Fiona. « N'oublie pas qu'on a la photo ! »  
  
Là pensa-t-il, il était clairement dans la merde. Dans les deux cas sa vie sociale était en jeu.  
  
« Bon Harry, un dernier action ou vérité ? » dit Andrew.  
  
« Ouais bah tiens Andrew, action ou vérité ? »  
  
« Je me fais plus avoir moi, action. »  
  
« Ok, tu tires au sort la personne qui fera la cuisine jusqu'à la fin. »  
  
« Ok pas de souci ! »  
  
Il remit le nom de Jade dans le bol, demanda à Harry de mélanger, ferma les yeux et prit un papier que Harry lui arracha des mains.  
  
« Notre cuisinier jusqu'à la fin c'est... Jade ! Haha je l'avais dit ! »  
  
Celle-ci rigolait beaucoup moins. Oui car un truc à savoir, elle n'avait jamais de chance au tirage au sort et cela s'était confirmé encore aujourd'hui.  
  
« Bon bah au boulot Jade ! On a faim ! » lança Fiona.  
  
Ils s'en allèrent tous faire autre chose laissant la blonde se morfondre sur sa malchance.  
  
Elle avait fini le repas et ils étaient désormais à table en attendant qu'Andrew revienne.  
  
« Bon Andrew tu fous quoi ? » hurla Harry pour se faire entendre.   
  
Au même moment, l'intéressé débarqua avec quelque chose dans ses mains. Ashley le remarqua et interrogea.  
  
« C'est quoi ça ? »  
  
« C'est une boule toute verte en verre opaque avec un F dessus... » répondit l'intello.  
  
« Harry la prit et l'examina.  
  
« On dirait plus la boule de cristal d'une voyante... »  
Andrew la lui reprit.  
  
« En attendant je la trouve belle et je la garde ! »  
  
Ils finirent leur repas avant d'aller se coucher, crevés.  
Harry eut encore plus de mal à dormir que les nuits précédentes. Il devait choisir comment il allait ruiner sa vie sociale... La photo c'était quand même un gros coup, même ses amis les plus proches n'étaient pas au courant. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'arrêter de travailler dans la boulangerie. Donc divulguer la photo était hors de question. Il allait devoir danser un slow avec Jade. Il devait trouver un moyen de le faire passer... Seulement comment ? Peut-être que... Il avait une idée.  
  
\---------------------------------------  
  
« Et c'est obligé obligé ou juste obligé ? Nan parce que tant qu'à faire... »  
  
« Jade tu fermes ta gueule et on y va. Tout le monde est prêt ? »  
  
« Mais … ! »   
  
« Ta gueule! Bon personne n'a répondu à ma question ! »  
  
« Oui on est tous prêts Fiona, c'est bon... » soupira Andrew.  
  
« Impec' ! Bon maintenant on y va. Jade y compris ! »  
  
La blonde grommela tout en suivant son équipe en traînant des pieds. Jamais de chance non mais... c'est pas vrai hein ? Il va pas le faire de toute manière ? Elle espérait que non.  
  
Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de la soirée. Un grand feu avait été allumé et les équipes arrivaient les unes après les autres. Chacun put retrouver ses amis.   
  
« JADE ! » une rousse surgit à côté de l'adolescente.  
  
« RITA ! Enfin on peut avoir du temps pour parler ! »  
  
« BLONDASSE ! SALE ROUSSE ! »  
  
« CONNARD ! »  
  
« Moi aussi je vous aime, vous m'avez manqué ! »  
  
Jaden s'installa auprès des deux jeunes filles.  
  
« Tu parles, je suis sûre que tu as bien profité de ta semaine pour guetter la sortie des douches ! »  
  
« Pourquoi tu dis ça Rita ? »  
  
« Fait pas l'innocent. Il est comment Marc avec une simple serviette autour de la taille ? »  
  
« Rita ! » s'offusqua le jeune homme.  
  
« Nan mais je la soutiens là... on sait tous que t'as un petit faible pour lui. En plus y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi il serait gay... après je dis ça je dis rien hein ! »  
  
« Jade ! » Jaden la regarda en roulant des yeux puis eu un sourire en coin. « Mais dit-nous, Harry aussi il est bien foutu ? Dans une tente c'est plutôt dur de se cacher non ? »  
  
Jade manqua de s'étouffer et recracha la boisson qu'elle était en train de boire.  
  
« MAIS T'ES MALADE ??? » hurla-t-elle.  
  
« Jade on nous regarde... » soupira Rita.  
  
« Oh merde... excusez mais c'est... choquant et... »  
  
La musique s'arrêta d'un coup ce qui fit tout le monde se taire et se tourner vers l'endroit où se trouvaient les profs et donc la musique.  
  
« M'sieur pourquoi y a plus de sique-mu là ? » interrogea un gars de l'équipe 6.   
  
Le prof nostalgique bloqué dans les années 80-90 se leva pour lui répondre en mode : *^*.  
  
« Parce que... C'EST L'HEURE DU SLOW !!!! »  
  
Et sur ce il lança la musique.   
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rnAmzu5yncg](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DrnAmzu5yncg%26fbclid%3DIwAR03x1hQtutnBpybGqAf4TM5J_mIJcq75CI8fhQ3TVnJBeT63Mr_0EpWNms&h=AT05QD2HXOpGLFofu9tJOXxpohjVkKQ2w4tBmbm4ahJAIlhKcugSQooqfqDX0_ToakNNLvRc4O1_dNaK4xJWj4upOXkS43LOTNtKfITVCuRYkhOuYrFR6YNxl18YAwmpBbEfKJFDeA)  
  
« Bon les mecs, on va un peu pimenter la soirée. Je vous pari cinq euros que je vais danser un slow avec l'autre blondasse. »  
  
Le bouclé regarda ses amis une lueur de défi dans les yeux.  
  
« Putain mec, t'y arrives, mais je te donne carrément 10 euros quoi ! » répondit l'un deux.  
  
Ils étaient tous à fond sur le pari. Harry quant à lui jubilait car il avait réussi à sauver sa vie sociale. « À nous deux Jade. » pensa-t-il.  
  
De son côté, la jeune fille angoissait un peu plus chaque seconde.  
  
« Bon bah Jade, on n'a plus qu'à se partager Jaden ha ha ha ha h... »  
  
Rita ouvrit les yeux en grand quand elle vit Harry, LE Harry, plantée devant eux trois.  
ET MERDE ! Il va le faire... réalisa Jade. En effet il allait le faire. Avec un sourire carnassier il prit Jade par l'avant bras et la tira à lui.  
  
« Il me semble que nous avons une action à réaliser mademoiselle Collins. » lui souffla-t-il dans l'oreille.  
  
Et sur ces mots il l'entraîna au milieu des autres couples. Si elle pouvait rougir, Jade serait actuellement pire qu'une tomate ayant chopé un coup de soleil. Heureusement, la nature avait quand même été sympa avec elle et elle ne rougissait pas.   
  
Jade et Harry étaient très connus des autres élèves car ils se faisaient tout le temps remarquer à force de se chercher non stop. C'est pour cela que tout le monde, mis à part les amis d'Harry et le reste de l'équipe 4, les regarda étonnés comme jamais. Les couples encore présent sur la piste s'étaient même arrêtés de danser pour les regarder. Ils étaient désormais seuls.  
  
« Harry, pourquoi tu fais cette action ? » murmura Jade.  
  
Jouer ou ne pas jouer ? Telle était la question. Harry hésita un moment avant de répondre sur le même ton.  
  
« Peut-être que j'en ai envie qui sait... »  
  
Il laissa sa phrase en suspend. Le cœur de Jade rata un battement. Avait-elle bien entendu ? Avait-il réellement dit ça ? Son rythme cardiaque s'affola plus encore. Harry sourit, satisfait de l'impact qu'avait eu ses paroles. Il aimait jouer avec les gens, et encore plus avec Jade. C'était du genre... pure extasie, presque jouissif.   
  
Lorsque la chanson toucha à sa fin, le jeune bouclé se sépara de la blonde et retourna voir ses amis qui le félicitez et lui donner les gains de son pari.  
Jade, elle, resta quelques secondes pétrifiée sur la piste de danse avant de rejoindre ses Rita et Jaden, encore sous le choc.  
  
Les profs avaient remis la musique mais les gens mettaient du temps à revenir ne réalisant pas encore tout à fait ce qu'ils venaient de voir.  
  
La soirée mit du temps à se finir au goût de Jade qui resta sourde et silencieuse face aux questions de ses deux meilleurs amis.


	11. Chapter 11

Ils étaient en train de marcher vers leur tente pour se coucher quand au moment de rentrer, Jade sentit une main la retenir par l'avant bras. Un visage s'approchait du sien. La respiration tranquille. Un doux parfum se dégageait de cette personne, un parfum familier à Jade.

  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry. »

Elle essayait de garder son sang-froid face à cet adolescent qui lui faisait perdre contrôle de toutes les manières possibles. Il se pencha un peu plus et laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de sa joue jusqu'à l'oreille de la jeune fille sentant les bouleversements que cela provoquait chez elle. Elle sentait son souffle chaud caressant son oreille. Elle en avait des frissons. 

« J'espère que tu aimes jouer. » murmura-t-il simplement avant de s'éloigner et de rentrer à son tour dans la tente laissant la jeune fille face à ses émotions et ne comprenant plus rien vis à vis du bouclé. 

Elle était là, debout, par une nuit de Septembre où l'on sentait que l'air se rafraîchissait de plus en plus. Pourtant, la blonde avait plus chaud que jamais. Elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe et s'allongea sur le dos. Pas un nuage ne troublait le ciel qui brillait de toutes ses étoiles. Des fois, quand vous êtes perdus, il suffit de regarder le ciel car là-haut, vous trouverez toujours une étoile pour veiller sur vous et vous écouter. Cette nuit-là, Jade parla beaucoup à la sienne. C'était certes silencieux mais ça faisait du bien. 

\-------------------------------

« Bah ma chérie c'est quoi cette tête ? T'as pas dormi ou quoi ? »

« Exactement Rita, t'as tout compris. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est hier avec Harry hein ! C'était trop perturbant c’est ça ? Mon dieu je le savais ma pauvre chérie olalalala ! »

« Euuuuuuuuuh... ouais mais euh y a aussi le fait qu'on ai du se lever à 5h du matin pour tout ranger alors que la fête a fini à minuit hier soir ! » 

Jade n'ajouta pas qu'en effet elle n'avait pas dormi ou une heure tout au plus pour la simple et bonne raison que Harry lui avait complètement retourné le cerveau et le cœur. Même si Rita était sa meilleure amie, elle n'oserait jamais lui avouer cela. Il s'était passé trop de choses cette semaine pour que cela reste anodin. Pourquoi Harry se comportait pareillement avec elle depuis le début de la semaine ? La blonde ne pouvait apporter de réponse à cette question et cela l'exaspérait au plus haut point. 

« Oh tu as la vie dure dis-moi ! » 

« Tu compatis ou t'es purement et simplement en train de te foutre de ma gueule là ? »

« Je dois vraiment répondre ? »

Jade lui adressa un regard empli de reproches avant de changer de sujet.

« Au fait t'as vu Jaden aujourd'hui ? » 

« Bah ce matin avant l'épreuve oui mais après il a disparu. Complètement disparu ! » répondit Rita.

« Roh moi j'ai même pas eu le temps de vous voir ce matin... » se lamenta Jade.

« Oh mais il doit pas être bien loin je pense... mais c'est bizarre qu'il soit pas venu nous voir parce que y a tous les gens de son équipe sauf Marc et... »

« SAUF QUI ? »

« Sauf Marc et donc... »

« OH MON DIEU ! »

« Oui ? Bon tu pourrais arrêter de m'interrompre s'il te plaît ? »

« Marc et Jaden pas là Rita, Jaden et Marc pas là ! Je dois te le dire en combien de langues au juste ? »

« Euh... Hey mais il manque les couples et... OH MON DIEU ! »

« Tu crois ce que je crois ? »

« Oui. J'en connais un qui va passer à la casserole. Sinon ça va, pas trop dur de traîner en queue de peloton ? »

« Heyyy ! On a gagné un épreuve quand même. En tout cas Paris je peux oublier... »

« Oh ma chérie je sais que tu rêvais d'y aller ! »

« Bah... Peut-être qu'un jour j'aurais l'occasion. »

« Et Marc ils sont à quelle position déjà ? »

« Deuxièmes. La première place leur a échappé de peu ! »

« Ah dommage ! »

Les deux filles continuèrent de discuter comme ça un bon moment jusqu'à ce que les professeurs appellent tout le monde pour faire un bilan. Rita et Jade guettèrent Jaden et le virent mais celui-ci alla s'asseoir un peu plus loin à côté de … Marc.

« Tu vois Rita, je crois de plus en plus qu'on a raison. » murmura Jade à son amie rousse.

Elles épiaient le petit ''couple'' quand un prof prit la parole.

« Chers élèves. Cette semaine a été enrichissante pour tous je pense. Cela vous aura appris le travail d'équipe, des méthodes et autres choses que vous mettrez à profit en cours évidemment je l'espère. Je tenais à vous dire que nous autre professeurs sommes fiers de ce que vous avez accomplis durant les épreuves. Nous tenions également à vous remercier pour l'énergie et l'enthousiasme que vous avez apporté avec vous durant tout ce temps. » il prit sa respiration avant de continuer. « Mais j'ai une grande nouvelle, la semaine n'est pas encore totalement achevée. Nous savons dors et déjà que l'équipe gagnante et donc l'équipe qui part en France est l'équipe 2. Cependant, il se trouve que vous avez une dernière chance de partir pour Paris. Et vous êtes tous sur le même pied d'égalité. Les derniers de la semaine peuvent aussi gagner. » Jade et tous les autres retinrent leur souffle. « Tout réside en une dernière épreuve qui consiste à trouver un objet qui signera votre départ pour la France. Il a été caché quelque part dans cette forêt par Mrs Mayson dont j'ignore moi-même l'emplacement. L'objet en question est celui-là. » Il montra la photo d'une boule, verte, avec un F écrit dessus. Cette boule ressemblait étrangement à celle qu'Andrew avait ramené hier. Ce dernier senti d'ailleurs quatre regards tournés vers lui. « Les premiers à ramener cette boule gagnent leurs billets ! Bonne chance à tous. »

Les équipes se rangèrent sur la ligne de départ tant familière depuis ces cinq derniers jours. L'équipe 2 resta sur le côté avec les profs. Mrs Mayson donna le top départ et les équipes s'élancèrent. Une fois un peu enfoncés dans la forêt, l'équipe de Jade s'arrêta. Harry prit la parole.

« Bon Andrew, on fait comment ? »

Tout le monde attendit la réponse de ce dernier.

« La boule est dans mon sac... et mon sac est avec les autres... »

« Ah putain on fait quoi alors, on va voir les profs en leur disant qu'on avait déjà trouvé la boule ou quoi ? » s'impatienta Harry.

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée. » répondit Fiona. « Ils risqueraient de nous accuser de triche et on perdrait le voyage... et personnellement j'ai vraiment envie d'y aller. »

« Moi aussi. » renchérit Jade.

« Donc si j'ai bien compris il faut que je retourne chercher mon sac et que je prenne la boule pour ensuite faire comme si on l'avait trouvée ? » interrogea Andrew.

« En gros oui, c'est ça. » lui répondit Fiona.

L'intello sentait désormais le poids des responsabilités pour son équipe qui pesait sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea lentement vers la clairière où se trouvaient les sacs. Ses coéquipiers l'observaient, stressés à l'idée de perdre leur seule chance de partir. Andrew avançait doucement mais sûrement. Et puis rien n'était pressé, il fallait faire croire qu'ils avaient mis du temps à chercher puis à trouver. Le jeune adolescent avait le pouls qui accélérait à chaque pas. Arrivé à la lisière, il retint sa respiration et sur la pointe des pieds, dans une discrétion absolue, récupéra son sac. Il s'empressa de rejoindre ses camarades, totalement essoufflé par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il avait eu le droit à une grosse poussée d'adrénaline. Ashley, Harry, Fiona et Jade le félicitèrent puis lui demandèrent de sortir la boule ce qu'il fit sur le champ.

C'était bien elle, ils étaient tous en train de l'admirer comme un trésor caché qu'aurait trouvé un pirate avare. La boule miroitait au soleil, le F était plus lumineux que jamais. F pour France... cela paraissait tellement évident maintenant.

Ils patientèrent une demi-heure avant de revenir vers les profs. Andrew avait caché son sac pour ne pas paraître suspect. Tout le monde présent dans la clairière fut surpris de les voir débarquer avec le précieux sésame. 

Ils l'avaient fait, ils allaient partir en France.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Un dimanche de novembre.  
« Mes écouteurs... Où sont mes écouteurs ? Oh putain je vais péter un câble... » se plaignait la jeune fille.  
  
« Jade... ils sont là ! » montra sa mère désespérée.  
  
Résumons la situation. Jade est en train de faire ses valises car elle s'apprête à partir en France suite à la victoire de son équipe et forcément rien n'est prêt alors qu'elle pars dans l'après-midi. Il est 10h00.  
  
« Oh merci maman je t'aime ! »  
  
Sa mère n'eut pas le temps de répondre car la sonnette retentit. Jade alla ouvrir et vit ses deux meilleurs amis. Elle sauta sur place et lacha un petit cri puis alla les serrer dans ses bras.  
  
« Alors la veinarde ! On pars cet après-midi ? » demanda Rita.  
  
« J'étais en train de faire mes bagages, j'ai toujours pas fini... »  
  
« Ah mais si tu veux on peut t'aider ! » proposa Jaden.  
  
« Vous êtes des amours, aller, entrez. »  
  
Les trois jeunes montèrent dans la chambre de Jade. Ils firent les valises de cette dernière puis, une fois cette tâche terminée, ils se mirent à discuter :  
  
« C'est quoi ton souvenir le plus marquant avec moi ? Ou l'image qui te vient à l'esprit quand tu penses à moi ? » demanda Rita.  
  
« Je crois que c'est ton caractère hyper changeant haha ! » rigola la blonde suivi de Jaden.  
  
« Ah bah d'accord... Au fait Jaden, avec Marc ? Toujours rien ? »  
  
Il se mit à rougir avant de répondre :  
  
« J'ai réussi à me mettre dans son groupe de travail en histoire. » lacha-t-il timidement.  
  
« Oh mais c'est génial ça ! » s'écria Jade.  
  
« Je comprend mieux pourquoi tu n'a pas voulu qu'on se mette ensemble... »   
  
« Voilà Rita. »  
  
« Eh bien je suis très contente pour toi en tout cas ! »  
  
Ils disutèrent encore un peu puis après un dernier gris câlin et cinq minutes devant la porte à se dire au revoir, Jade sentit que c'était parti.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
Les deux équipes gagnantes se trouvaient à l'aéroport. Parce que oui, leur école avait les moyens de financer. Sans compter les ventes de gâteaux et de limonade. D'ailleurs lors d'une vente, Harry avait eu la bonne idée de balancer un verre dans la gueule de Jade qui avait passé une heure le soir-même à laver ses cheveux et à pester contre le bouclé. Elle était prête à s'initier au vaudou histoire de faire une poupée d'Harry pour le faire payer. Enfin bref, en ce moment ils étaient à l'aéroport.  
  
L'avion se posa à l'aéroport de Paris à 18h15. Pendant une semaine ils allaient être accueillies dans une famille. Ils récupérèrent leurs valises puis, lorsqu'ils sortirent, Jade aperçu une femme plutôt bien habillée qui tenait une pancarte « Equipe 4 ». Ils se dirigèrent alors vers elle suivit de leur professeur responsable.  
  
« Andrew, Jade, Fiona, Harry, Ashley ? Je suis Elizabeth Smith. Mais vous pouvez m'appelez Liza. » leur dit la femme avec un sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.  
  
Elle échangea encore quelque mots avec le professeur puis ils se dirigèrent à la voiture.  
Durant le trajet qui les séparaient de la maison de Liza, celle-ci leir expliqua à peu près le fonctionnement de la semaine.  
  
« Donc toute cette semaine vous allez être sous ma responsabilité en quelque sorte. Vos professeurs ne sont là que pour superviser si vous voulez quoiqu'ils se joindront très certainement à certaines visites. Ils m'ont confié le planning qu'ils ont choisit pour vous. Oh je vous rassure vous n'aurez pas de cours. Nous allons visiter Paris et ne vous inquiétez pas au niveau du temps libre je suis plutôt cool. Je vais par contre en arrivant vous donner à tous une carte avec mon adresse et mon numéro de téléphone pour le cas où vous vous perdiez... Si je suis une expatriée anglaise ? Oui en quelque sorte, je suis tombée amoureuse de la France en même temps que mon ex mari. D'ailleurs mon fils est à moitié français à moitié anglais. Oui j'ai un fils, il a 16 ans et il sera là cette semaine. Ne vous inquiétez pas je vous expliquerez pour le couchage il n'y a pas de problèmes. »  
  
Elle continua à raconter sa vie comme ça jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent chez elle. A vrai dire les jeunes anglais n'avaient pas vraiment écouté la suite, subjugués par la beauté de la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient désormais.  
  
Elizabeth avait plutôt bien réussi sa vie et avait donc un habitat plutôt confortable et plutôt bien placé. Un appartement situé dans un immeuble haussmannien dans le 6ème arrondissement. Oui oui. Il faut aussi dire que son ex mari était plutôt riche et donc la pension alimentaire qu'il lui versait plutôt élevée. Depuis un an, après un divorce et plusieurs années de loyaux services dans l'industrie hôtelière (co gérante avec son mari d'un bel hôtel parisien), elle s'était reconvertie dans l'accueil de jeunes étrangers. Ce qui lui rapportait plutôt pas mal aussi.  
  
Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans l'appartement, les jeunes ados eurent le souffle coupé. Ils ne s'attendaient pas à quelque chose d'aussi luxueux. Ils se laissèrent guider par leur hôte qui continuait de parler.  
  
« Donc je vais vous faire visiter et vous montrer vos chambres mais avant ça... Paul-Henry ! Vient dire bonjour s'il te plaît ! » elle expliqua aux anglais « Paul-Henry c'est un prénom un peu des deux nationalités. Chouette non ? »  
  
Elle semblait tellement fière. Le petit groupe se regarda bizarrement puis acquiesca par politesse.  
  
« Hallo, Ciao, Salut, Hola, Konnichiwa, Ni Hao, Kalimera... »  
  
« Ils sont anglais chéri. »  
  
« Oh... Hi. »  
  
Les 5 arrivants tournèrent la tête vers cette voix étrangère qui venait de les saluer en... 7, 8 langues pensa Jade. Le jeune homme qui se trouvait devant eux était le portrait craché des adolescents stylés et aisés. Casque beats autour du cou, un pull col en v par dessus une chemise, le tout de marque évidemment, la coupe savamment travaillée (mèche pas trop longue, pas trop courte, épis ''travaillés''). Bref, c'était un putain de beau gosse. Enfin du côté des filles et d'Andrew. Ouais ouais, Andrew aussi. Harry par contre le trouvait... quelconque. Presque moche se dit-il quand il vit le regard de Jade.  
Evidemment la mère complètement à côté de tout ça casse le moment de rêve/ haine des cinq jeunes.  
  
« Bon puisque les présentations sont faites suivez-moi je vais vous montrer vos chambres. Bien entendu filles et garçons ne sont pas mélangez mais je pebse que vous vous en doutiez. » dit-elle un sourire innocent aux lèvres.  
  
Ils quittèrent la vaste galerie d'entrée, aperçurent le double séjour avec balcon et cheminées, admirèrent les belles moulurent et le parquet et apprirent au passage qu'il y avait 3 salles de bains dont une pour eux et que la maison devait valoir dans les 1 800 000€. Puis ils arrivèrent dans leurs chambres respectives.  
  
Une fois installées, les filles se calèrent sous la couette du lit double qui meublait à lui seul un quart de la chambre. Elles étaient trois mais comme c'était un king size (encore un truc de riche à tout les coups), elles ne risquaient aucun problème de place.   
  
« Vous avez vu le fils comme il est mignon ? » lança Ashley.  
  
« Moi j'ai aussi vu comment il regardait Jade. » répondit Fiona en donnant un léger coup de coude à cette dernière.  
  
« Oui, y en a qui ont de la chance... Je suis presque jalouse. » se lamenta Ashley.  
  
« Rectification, tu es jalouse ! » lui dit Fiona d'un ton malicieux.  
  
« Oui mais c'est Jade qui lui a tapé dans l'oeil, qu'y puis-je ? »  
  
« Roh mais taisez-vous plutôt que de dire n'importe quoi ! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais me mettre avec lui non plus hein, vous rêvez mes chéries ! » répondit Jade amusée. Et au fond d'elle elle pensa que de toute manière elle avait déjà ses pensées dédiées à une seule personne.  
  
Elles décidèrent de parler d'autre chose pendant que de l'autre côté du couloir dans la chambre des garçons...  
  
« ILS SONT SERIEUX LA ? »   
  
« Harry ça sert à rien d'hurler ça dérangera plus qu'autre chose... » soupira Andrew  
  
« Un lit deux places... un lit de place non mais sérieusement ! »   
  
Il souffla de rage. Ce début de séjour avait mal commencé. D'abord le lit mais surtout, surtout, ce qui l'énervait le plus, c'était la façon dont Paul-Henry avait regardé Jade. Et pour tout dire, ça l'énervait encore plus d'être énervé à cause de ça alors qu'en théorie, il en a rien à cirer de Jade. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez lui ? Il se coucha et se tourna de façon à mettre un maximum de distance entre lui et Andrew.  
Ce dernier lui souhaita bonne nuit, ce à quoi il ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées et émotionnellement parlant.  



	13. Chapter 13

Harry se réveilla difficilement quand Liza vint pour les lever. Il avait mal dormi et était encore un peu sur les nerfs. Son camarade de chambre avait fait vite et était déjà douché et habillé alors même que le bouclé avait réussi à se sortir du lit. Il alla dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace. En plus d'être fatigué moralement, cela se voyait également sur son visage. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage puis finit de se préparer. Il se rendit dans la cuisine où tous ses équipiers étaient déjà installés à prendre leur petit déjeuner. Le point positif remarqua Harry, c'est que Paul-Henry n'était pas là. Il s'installa et rejoint les autres pour déjeuner. Typique français tout cela d'ailleurs, du chocolat chaud, des tartines de beurre et confiture, un croissant, un jus d'orange... 

« Bonjour Harry ! On attendait plus que toi. Je vais pouvoir vous expliquer le programme de la journée. » lui dit Elizabeth avant de s'adresser à toute la tablée.   
« Donc aujourd'hui nous allons... Au Louvre !!! » s'enthousiasma-t-elle. 

Du côté des jeunes, l'enthousiasme était comment dire, peu voir pas partagé. Ils finirent de se préparer puis partirent.

La journée se passa le plus normalement possible, les profs les avait rejoint car « La culture il n'y a rien de tel. C'est ce qui fera de vous des humains instruits et préparés à la vie. ». Jade avait eu le droit de temps en temps à des piques d'Harry qui montrait des horreurs et lui disait qu'elle leur ressemblait. Même si elle ne le montrait pas, cela l'atteignait un peu quand même. Quand se rendrait-il compte qu'elle avait des sentiments ? Et pas n'importe lesquels en plus... 

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement à 18h30. Chacun alla directement dans sa chambre pour se reposer un peu les pieds parce que Paris, on va pas se le cacher, ça fatigue déjà au bout d'une journée quand on n'est pas habitué. 

Ils avaient mangé et il était environ 20h même si on avait l'impression qu'il était plus tard car le soleil se couchait de plus en plus tôt. Alors qu'elle cherchait ses écouteurs qu'elle avait laissé dans sa veste, Jade sentit un présence derrière elle et lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec le fils de leur hôte. 

« Tu cherches quoi ? » 

« Mes écouteurs, il faut croire qu'une malédiction me poursuit. » 

Elle se retourna pensant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à dire et continua de chercher.

« Tu es déjà venue en France ? »

Elle se stoppa réalisant qu'il n'avait pas bougé.

« Pourquoi viens-tu me parler ? » 

« Peut-être parce que je m'intéresse à toi ? »

« Tu as répondu à ma question par une question. » nota-t-elle. 

« Je sais. » sourit-il. « Mais toi tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. »

« Non je ne suis jamais venue en France. »

« J'en conclus donc que tu n'as jamais vu Paris la nuit. »

« Bravo Sherlock ! »

Il laissa un rire s'échapper de ses lèvres. Cette jolie blonde était décidément de plus en plus intéressante. Et une chose était sûre, il ne la laisserait pas passer comme ça.

« Mets ton manteau et suis-moi. » lui dit-il en enfilant lui-même son manteau et en lui lançant un regard de défi.

« On sort ? »

« Tu viens bien de me dire que tu n'as jamais vu Paris la nuit ? On doit donc remédier à ça. »

« Mais... et ta mère, et les autres ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'y a aucun problème ! »

« Si tu le dis... »

Et sur ces mots elle enfila son manteau et sortit avec Paul-Henry. Malgré le froid qui régnait en ce mois de novembre, la jeune fille restait émerveillée devant la beauté de Paris, ville lumière. Ils arrivèrent sur les bords de la Seine. On pouvait voir la Tour Eiffel briller de mille feux. Ils se rendirent sur un pont et regardèrent les bateaux passer. Jade posait plein de questions à son guide et affichait désormais un grand sourire ce qui augmenta l'attirance que pouvait ressentir le jeune homme envers elle. De temps à autre ils croisaient un groupe de jeunes qui allait en soirée, deux amants qui vivaient leur amour sous le ciel de Paris... La blonde était comme une enfant au matin de Noël et s'extasiait pour chaque petit détail que Paul-Henry pouvait bien lui montrer.

« Oh cette ville est magique Paul-Henry ! »   
s'enthousiasma Jade.

« Et encore, je connais un endroit bien plus magique encore. » répondit-il simplement un sourire espiègle aux lèvres. « Suis-moi je vais t'y emmener ! »

Il lui prit la main et elle se laissa faire trop excitée par ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à lui montrer encore. Ils se mirent à courir dans les rues avant de s'arrêter devant un immeuble que Jade ne connaissait pas. Le jeune français composa un code puis entra dans l'immeuble avec la jeune fille. Il ne se dirigea non pas vers l'escalier principal ou l'ascenseur mais vers l'escalier de secours. La blonde se posait plein de questions sur la raison de leur présence ici et eut sa réponse lorsqu'ils débouchèrent sur le toit de l'immeuble. Elle resta bouche bée devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle tourna sur elle-même et leva ses yeux vers le ciel. Paul-Henry avait raison, cet endroit était vraiment le plus magique. Il lui montra les différents lieux et bâtiments qu'on pouvait reconnaître d'ici puis ils s'assirent et se turent. Ce n'était pas un silence gênant bien au contraire. Jade avait le regard fixé des étoiles plein les yeux que Paul-Henry remarqua. Elle avait vraiment du charme et ne le laissait pas indifférent.

« C'est comment la vie en Angleterre ? » hasarda-t-il.

« C'est... différent. Il n'y a pas toute cette agitation, cette classe, cet intérêt pour la gastronomie et puis il n'y pas ce petit truc en plus qu'a Paris. »

« Comment ça un truc en plus ? » 

« Je ne sais pas... c'est étrange mais ça me plaît. Définitivement. »

Le jeune homme sourit et s'allongea sur ce toit. D'ici on entendait les gens qui passaient en bas, la vie qui battait son plein. Ils continuèrent à discuter un moment avant de redescendre. Ils ne se pressèrent pas pour rentrer à l'appartement et une fois arrivés devant Jade ne put s'empêcher de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui murmurer « Merci, tout simplement merci. ». Cela réchauffa le cœur de l'adolescent. Il répondit posément et sortit une vanne pour cacher son mal-être. Ils rentrèrent en riant dans l'appartement. 

Harry qui était aller se chercher un verre d'eau entendit les rires et alla voir qui donc pouvait bien faire autant de bruit à 22h. Il manqua de lâcher son verre lorsqu'il vit que c'était Jade et Paul-Henry. Il retourna rapidement dans la cuisine avant d'être vu. Il bu son verre et se rendit dans sa chambre. Au moment où il sortit, il vit le jeune français et l'anglaise devant la porte de la chambre de cette dernière. Il se cacha derrière un pan de mur et regarda discrètement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

« C'était vraiment sympa ! Encore merci, je vais aller me coucher du coup... » dit la blonde timidement.

« Il n'y a pas de souci. » répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton un peu séducteur qui n'échappa pas à Harry. Le français déposa un léger baiser sur la joue de la jeune fille avant de lui faire un clin d'œil et de rentrer dans sa chambre la laissant le feu aux joues. Elle sourit et se toucha la joue en rougissant davantage avant de se reprendre et de rentrer à son tour dans sa chambre. Le bouclé lui en avait bien assez vu. Il regagna sa chambre et se coucha sans adresser un mot à son colocataire. Il se repassa toute la scène en boucle et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait eu mal. Mal au cœur. Ce n'était que Jade et pourtant cela ne le convainquait pas. Il ne connaissait pas ces émotions. Ah, elle le rendait étrange n'est-ce pas ? Il allait devoir se venger et n'aurait pas de mal à taper là où ça fait mal. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'est qu'il risquait de se prendre à son propre jeu. Et à ce moment là il serait allé trop loin pour reculer. Il finit par trouver le sommeil, tardivement, et le cerveau prêt à exploser.

\----------------------------------

Les jeunes touristes se trouvaient actuellement aux Halles. Ils avaient un temps libre et se trouvaient donc seuls, sans accompagnement. Fiona et Ashley voulaient absolument faire du shopping et Liza leur avait conseiller le forum des Halles. Jade aurait bien voulut rentrer dans le bâtiment également mais Harry en avait décidé autrement. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena de force malgré toutes ses protestations sur les bords de Seine et l'emmena vers le premier pont qui s'offrait à eux. Et le hasard voulut que cela tombe sur le pont des Arts.   
Il stoppa au milieu du pont et se tourna vers elle. Jade se tenait face au fleuve, bras croisés et la moue boudeuse en se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas le temps de faire du shopping aujourd'hui. Elle soupira et se tourna vers Harry sans le regarder en face mais en observant les cadenas qui décoraient ce pont.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Harry ? »

« Que tu m'écoutes sans m'interrompre. »

« Alors je t'écoute. »

« J'en ai marre de toi. Je te déteste. Et pourtant je ne comprend pas, tu es la seule à vouloir me tenir tête. Hier je t'ai vue avec Lui. » il afficha un air de dégoût. « Et là non plus je n'ai pas compris, mon coeur qui me faisait mal, Tu me faisais mal. Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Tu as vu la façon dont il te regarde ? Mais il veut juste t'avoir à son tableau de chasse et je le supporterais pas parce que... Parce que merde il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de te blesser, de te briser ! Moi et personne d'autre et je... je... merde. » abandonna-t-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le visage entre ses mains avant de l'embrasser. Et dans ce baiser, Jade pouvait ressentir tout le désespoir et son importance aux yeux du jeune homme qui lâcha quelques larmes avant de se détacher et de la regarder douloureusement.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Elle était là, devant lui, comme pétrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête : “Il m'aime ou pas au final ? Qu'il embrasse bien... et ses lèvres sont si douces ! Je suis définitivement amoureuse. Mais lui ? Reste pas plantée comme ça Jade. Je dis quoi moi ? Je dis quoi ? Embrasse-le.   
Non c'est mort ! AAAAAH. J'ai un élevage de papillons dans le ventre je crois. Eh mais il me tient la main ! Ah zut frissonne pas frissonne pas frissonne... zut. Il attend une réaction là Jade, réveille-toi ! Mais il me déteste ce mec ! C'est faux. C'est vrai. Il t'as embrassé. Oui mais il me déteste. Non. Si. Non. Ok. Bouge-toi. Comment ? Parle-lui. De quoi ? Ouvre ton cœur. Je ne pense pas en être capable. Crois en toi.”  
  
Jade releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry. Oh dieu qu'ils sont beaux. Il avait l'air de souffrir et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle devait lui parler, lui avouer à son tour ses sentiments. Mais que dire ? Elle ne trouvait pas ses mots. Mais quand le cœur parle ce sont les mots justes qui sortent n'est-ce pas ? Elle décida de se lancer.  
  
« Harry... » prononcer ce nom était presque douloureux. « Tu me mène la vie dure, tu m'humilies, tu cherche le moindre prétexte de te moquer de moi, tu me prend pour une idiote, tu me déteste. Et pourtant, tu m'embrasses et je ne sais plus quoi penser. Tu sais, le problème avant tout, c'est que moi je t'aime et ça me bouffe. Alors je t'en supplie arrête, arrête ce stupide jeu avec moi. Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ton manège ? On dit soit proche de tes amis mais encore plus de tes ennemis. C'est donc ainsi que tu comptes me faire encore plus mal ? En me brisant le cœur ? Mais malgré ça je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'aimer un peu plus à chaque fois que je te vois. C'est violent, ça fait autant de mal que de bien et moi tout ce que j'aimerais c'est que tu ressentes ce que je ressens. Mais je crois que tu ne peux pas comprendre ça. »  
  
Elle était essoufflée par la tirade qu'elle venait de sortir. Lui la regardait intensément. Il garda sa main gauche dans la main de la jeune fille et caressa la joue de cette dernière de son autre main.   
  
« Je crois qu'il y a un truc que tu n'as pas compris Jade Collins. »  
  
« Quoi donc ? » souffla cette dernière.  
  
« De la haine à l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas. »  
  
« Et ? »  
  
« Je crois que je l'ai franchi. »  
  
Des larmes perlaient au coin des yeux de la blonde. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'avait dit Harry et cela la bouleversait. Même si il ne l'avait pas énoncé clairement, il venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle. Pas une autre.   
  
Il la prit dans ses bras et déposa un doux baiser sur la tête de la fille qui chamboulait son être. Elle se blottit dans les bras du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur. Ils étaient bien et ne voulaient plus bouger mais ils devaient rejoindre les autres. Ils mirent fin à leur étreinte contre cœur et partirent dans un silence apaisant et en se tenant la main rejoindre les autres.  
  
\------------------------------  
  
« Bah vous étiez passé où vous deux ? Vous savez que c'est louche que vous disparaissiez ensemble comme ça alors qu'il me semble que vous vous détestez ! »  
  
« Euh Fiona ? »  
  
« Quoi Andrew ?! »  
  
« C'est normal ça deux personnes qui se détestent mais qui se tiennent la main et ont un sourire en coin ? »  
  
« Bah nan ça c'est des gens qui s'aiment mon petit. Un jour tu connaîtra ça ne t'inquiètes pas. » lui dit-elle en souriant avant de prendre un air choqué. « Attend quoi ???? »  
  
Elle regarda Harry et Jade et vit leurs sourires puis elle descendit son regard et remarque leurs mains entrelacées.  
  
« Oh mon dieu le truc le plus irréalisable du monde vient de se réaliser ! C'est autant probable de voir ça que de voir un tyrolien champion de surf ! Pincez-moi je rêvOUAÏÏÏÏE ! »  
  
Andrew venait de la pincer et se justifia en voyant son regard noir :  
  
« Bah quoi t'as bien demandé de... euh... ok je me tais. »   
  
« Bon il est temps de rentrer. » déclara Fiona en regardant Andrew hyper froidement et Jade d'un air qui voulait dire j'arrive plus à te suivre meuf.  
Une fois rendus à l'appartement, ils virent que Paul-Henry était également là. Celui-ci sourit à Jade ce que vit Harry. Par un élan de jalousie, il prit la blonde par l'épaule pour bien montrer au français qu'elle était à lui. Ce dernier perdit son sourire et regarda le bouclé qui affichait un air de vainqueur. Jade elle ne se rendait compte de rien, totalement à côté de la plaque.   
  
D'un coup le téléphone retentit. Elizabeth alla décrocher tout sourire puis afficha un air plus grave au fur et à mesure que son interlocuteur parlait. Elle se tourna vers les anglais et plus particulièrement vers Fiona.  
  
« Fiona, tu peux t'asseoir ? J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire... »  
  
La jeune fille commença à avoir un peu peur voire carrément peur en fait.  
  
« Tes professeurs m'ont dit que tes parents tenaient à ce que tu saches que... et bien... ta grand-mère est décédée. »  
  
Elle la regarda avec toute la pitié du monde dans les yeux. Fiona, elle, était au bord des larmes. Quoique en fait, elle éclata carrément en sanglot et alla se réfugier dans la chambre. Ses camarades la suivirent de près et ils se retrouvèrent tous les cinq dans la chambre des filles assis sur le lit.  
  
« Elle comptait tellement pour moi ! » renifla Fiona. « Elle méritait pas de partir, c'était la meilleurs personne que je connaisse... » sa voix se brisa sur les derniers mots.  
  
« Je suis sûr qu'elle veille sur toi à l'heure actuelle, elle a rejoint les étoiles dans le ciel. » murmura Jade pour tenter de la réconforter. « Et puis on voit que tu l'aimes, personnellement je n'ai jamais pleuré pour la mort d'un être proche perso... Je suis un monstre ! »  
  
« Tu connais le film un monstre à Paris ? »  
  
« Putain Harry ta gueule t'es trop con ! » râla-t-elle en lui donnant un gentil coup de poing dans l'épaule ce à quoi il répondit en la tenant par l'épaule d'une main et la décoiffant de l'autre. Il se pencha vers elle et lui souffla : « T'es mon monstre à moi et rien qu'à moi. » avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Fiona quant à elle avait réussi à rire grâce à la scène que venait de leur offrir les deux amoureux. Elle secoua la tête de dépit mais en souriant quand même.  
  
« Vous êtes vraiment pas possible vous deux. »  
  
Ce que Ashley et Andrew approuvèrent fortement. Et simultanément sans même se concerter, Jade et Harry firent un grand sourire cupcake.  
  
« Ils sont irrécupérables. » se plaignit Fiona mi-amusée, mi-consternée.  
  
« Comme les poêles qui ont pas été graissées et dans lesquels on a fait cramer de la viande. »  
  
« T'as vraiment des comparaisons merdiques l'intello. Irrécupérable c'est plus comme quand tu viens de mettre du vernis sur la nouvelle robe que tu viens d'acheter ! »   
  
Oui. Ashley avait enfin ouvert sa bouche.  
  
« Oh mais maintenant que j'y pense, si vous deux vous êtes ensemble, je peux pécho le petit français ! Il faut que je prépare un plan d'attaque. Vous m'excuserez je m'en vais mentalement même si physiquement je suis là. »  
  
Les quatre autres la regardèrent avec de gros yeux et Fiona fit signe comme quoi elle était complètement tarée cette fille. Andrew, Harry et Jade hochèrent la tête pour confirmer.   
  
« Merci de me changer les idées, ça fait du bien. » dit Fiona dans un demi-sourire les yeux brillants.  
  
« Oh mais c'est normal ma chérie ! » s'exclama Jade avant de la prendre dans ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.   
  
Que voulez-vous, comme ils le disaient si souvent avec Jaden et Rita, bisounours un jour, bisounours toujours ! Jade pensa que décidément Paris était vraiment un lieu fort en émotions.  
  
Ce soir-là, Andrew se coucha normalement, Harry et Jade le cœur léger et heureux, Ashley en mode guerrière, Paul-Henry déçu et Fiona le cœur lourd et triste. Bizarrement, ou pas, Harry et Paul-Henry rêvèrent de Jade qui elle rêva d'Harry, Ashley rêva de Paul-Henry, Fiona de sa grand-mère et Andrew... d'un ballet de calculettes et d'encyclopédies. Nous ne chercherons pas à comprendre le pourquoi du comment.  
  
Le lendemain allait être le troisième jour de leur séjour à Paris et Jade avait raison, cette ville était magique.


	15. Chapter 15

Nous étions le soir du dernier jour à Paris. Après une petite soirée d’au revoir organisée par Elizabeth durant laquelle ils avaient de nouveau aperçu Paul-Henry qui ne s’était plus montré depuis un moment, ils étaient à présent tous dans leur chambre. Le reste de la semaine avait défilé à vitesse grand v. Ils avaient vu et vécu tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Les trois derniers jours s’étaient passés comme un rêve pour les cinq anglais. Ils avaient visité tellement de chose et étaient tombés sous le charme de la ville lumière. Les deux tourtereaux avaient profité de chaque temps libre dont ils disposaient pour se découvrir un peu plus l’un et l’autre. Plus personne ne voulait vraiment rentrer en Angleterre. Ashley avait encore des magasins à découvrir accompagnée de Fiona qui s’était découvert une passion pour la mode. Andrew lui était féru d’histoire et Paris était comme un lieu saint pour lui. Jade continuait d’aimer aveuglément Harry. Elle était au paradis. Littéralement. De son côté, Harry s’avouait enfin entièrement qu’il aimait Jade. Seulement il avait peur du retour. Il savait qu’il n’oserait pas affronter sa bande, le lycée. Il avait passé tellement de temps à mettre la misère à Jade que le seul fait de lui tenir la main lui vaudrait des moqueries. Il ne pouvait pas entacher sa réputation, mais il ne voulait pas perdre Jade. Et la question qui s’imposait dans son esprit dorénavant était : « Quel est le plus important ? ». Question à laquelle il ne savait répondre.   
  
Il mit encore et toujours du temps à s’endormir, pas vraiment pressé d’être au lendemain.  
  
\-------------------------------¬-----  
  
Les têtes des voyageurs de l’aéroport Roissy-Charles de Gaulle se retournaient sans cesse vers deux jeunes adolescents en train de se disputer dans un endroit qu’ils espéraient assez reclus.   
  
« QU’UN JEU ? MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE OU QUOI ? »  
  
« Baisse d’un ton tout le monde va nous remarquer… »  
  
« MAIS J’EN AI RIEN A BATTRE QUE TOUT LE MONDE NOUS REMARQUE OU PAS ! T’ES CONSCIENT DE CE QUE TU ME DIS LA ? »  
  
« Totalement. »  
  
« Et il en est fier… il en est fier… Mais dans quel monde je vis ??! »  
  
« Bon Jade c’est bon, t’as fini de te plaindre ? »  
  
La blonde avait les larmes aux yeux, lui, le garçon qu’elle aimait venait de lui dire que tout ce qui s’était passé entre eux cette semaine n’avait été qu’un jeu. Elle refusait tout simplement l’idée même qu’il se soit servi d’elle et de ses sentiments. Quel beau bâtard pensait Jade. Mais le pire là-dedans, c’est qu’elle ne lui en voulait qu’à moitié car elle était amoureuse et avait vécu une semaine merveilleuse. Ils s’étaient embrassés en haut de la Tour Eiffel, avaient pris des photos un peu partout, la blonde lui avait expliqué les fleurs lors de leur passage au jardin botanique, ils avaient même acheté le même bracelet en souvenir de Paris et de cette semaine. Alors comment pouvait-il lui dire ça ? Elle éclata pour de bon en larmes ce qui fendit le cœur d’Harry. Il avait choisi de sauver sa réputation. Et il le savait c’était stupide. Seulement voilà, ce qui est fait est fait, il n’avait plus qu’à culpabiliser et il ne pouvait s’en prendre qu’à lui-même.  
Jade était partie aux toilettes essuyer ses larmes et Harry rejoignit le reste du groupe. Une fois que tout le monde fut réunit ce fut l’heure du départ. La blonde resta silencieuse tout le trajet de peur d’éclater de nouveau devant tout le monde. Elle ne fut pas mécontente quand le pilote annonça qu’ils allaient atterrir. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses amis et son train de vie.   
  
Tout du long Jade n’adressa pas un regard à Harry. Ils récupèrent leurs bagages puis rejoignirent leurs parents. La blonde avait encore un week-end tranquille à passer avant de devoir retourner au lycée et d’affronter ses sentiments. Inconsciemment elle mit sa main sur son poignet à l’endroit exact où se trouvait le bracelet. Au fond elle ne savait pas quoi penser. Elle l’avait senti tellement sincère envers elle, comment pouvait-il lui dire que ça n’avait été qu’un jeu. Mais il l’avait prévenue, elle ne pouvait le nier. Et grosse gourdasse qu’elle était, elle avait réussi à tomber dans son piège. Bravo Jade, bravo.   
  
« Est-ce que ça va ma chérie ? »  
  
« Oui maman ça va. »  
  
« Mmh… Tu ne m’as encore rien raconté, c’était comment ? »  
  
« Bien. »  
  
« Mais encore ? » insista sa mère.  
  
« Je suis fatiguée maman, je n’ai pas envie de te raconter mon voyage maintenant… »  
  
« Oh, d’accord… » abdiqua cette dernière.  
En rentrant, la blonde se dirigea de suite vers son lit et pleura une bonne partie de la nuit avant de s’endormir exténuée.  
  
De son côté, Harry n’était pas spécialement au meilleur de sa forme non plus. Avait-il bien fait ? Il retournait la question dans tout les sens. Il l’aimait ? Oui. Et il se rendait compte que cela datait bien plus qu’il ne l’aurait imaginé. Après tout, pourquoi l’aurait-il embêté elle et pas une autre ? C’était sûr qu’elle avait dès le départ retenu son attention. Il ne l’avait jamais trouvée moche c’est vrai mais il ne s’était jamais imaginé développer des sentiments pour elle, du moins c’est ce qu’il pensait. Il devrait consulter un psy pensait-il. C’était pas humain de se poser autant de questions, surtout quand on est un mec.   
  
« Bordel Jade… » marmonna-t-il.  
  
« Qu’est-ce que tu as dit chéri ? »  
  
« Rien maman, je n’ai rien dit. »  
  
Sur ce il monta dans sa chambre et vit la fleur fanée dans son vase. Elle était désormais complètement difforme et s’effritait à la moindre caresse mais il tenait à la garder. C’était sentimental dirait-on.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
« Alors, alors ?! Dis-nous tout ! On veut TOUT savoir ! »  
  
« Du calme Rita, haha ! » ria son amie blonde.  
  
« Non mais me dis pas ça alors que tu viens de passer une semaine à Paris. PARIS QUOI ! »  
  
« Tu es trop mignonne sale rousse ! »  
  
« HEY ! Je ne te permets pas. »  
  
« Rassure-toi je n’ai pas besoin de ta permission. » Jade accompagna cette phrase d’un clin d’œil. « Alors déjà quand on est arrivés on a été accueillis par une dame trop sympa mi-anglaise, mi-française… »  
  
La blonde raconta en détail sa semaine n’omettant aucun fait à part son histoire avec Harry. Ce n’était ni le moment, ni l’endroit pour en parler. Quand on parle du loup, l’adolescente vit le bouclé entrer dans le self avec sa bande. Un instant leurs regards se croisèrent jusqu’à ce que Jade lui lança un des plus haineux et se concentra de nouveau sur son assiette. La façon dont elle l’avait méprisé brisa le cœur d’Harry mais après tout il l’avait bien cherché.  
  
Jaden remarqua que la situation entre les deux jeunes gens ne s’était pas arrangée et Jade n’ajouta aucun commentaire. Elle avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux alors elle décida de se lever de table et courra aux toilettes laissant Jaden et Rita dans la plus grande incompréhension qu’il soit. Ils décidèrent de la chercher et se levèrent à leur tour de table. Une fois arrivés aux toilettes ils entendirent des reniflements et reconnurent leur amie.  
  
« Jade ? Jade ma chérie sèche tes larmes et sort s’il te plaît… »  
  
La concernée marqua un temps d’hésitation avant de finalement ouvrir doucement la porte et sortir timidement les yeux rougis.   
  
« Je crois que tu as des choses à nous expliquer… » dit doucement Rita.  
  
Jade se mordit la lèvre pour s’empêcher de craquer de nouveau et commença alors son récit et ses explications. Plus ça aller et plus elle avait envie de pleurer mais elle alla finalement au bout de ses propose avant d’éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Jaden qui tentait tant bien que mal de la réconforter tandis que la rousse bouillonnait de colère.   
  
« Qu’on m’insulte ? Ok. Qu’on me tape ? Ok. Qu’on me fasse mal ? Ok. MAIS QU’ON TOUCHE A MES MEILLEURS AMIS JE NE LE TOLERE PAS. »  
  
« Calme-toi Rita… » tenta Jaden.  
  
« Que je me calme ? QUE JE ME CALME ? MAIS T’AS VU DANS QUEL ETAT IL NOUS L’A MISE ? Crois-moi il va m’entendre et pas plus tard qu’aujourd’hui. Je vous jure qu’il va rien comprendre à sa vie ce… »  
  
« L’insulte pas ! »  
  
« Ok Jade, ok. Mais je le pense très fort de toute manière. On a encore 20 minutes ? »  
  
« Oui mais… »   
  
Elle coupa Jaden.  
  
« Très bien je vais aller lui dire ce que je pense à ce briseur de cœur non mais. »  
  
Sur ce et ne laissant aucun de ses deux amis réagir elle s’en alla très énervé trouver la raison des pleurs de sa meilleure amie et donc accessoirement de sa propre colère. Elle n’allait pas le lâcher.  



	16. Chapter 16

« Il est où ce con, il est où ce con… »  
  
Rita débarqua en furie dans le self et s’avança jusqu’à la table du dénommé Harry Briseur de cœur Styles. Elle donna un coup de poing sur la table pour attirer son attention. L’intéressé releva la tête et reconnu immédiatement la meilleure amie de Jade. On lisait la colère sur tous les traits de son visage. Elle était du type sang chaud comme on avait pu le constater et cela n’augurait rien de bon pour le bouclé. Elle prit soudain la parole :

« Toi là. Oui toi monsieur je-suis-un-bâtard-styles ! Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Pourquoi tu t’es foutu de la gueule de ma pote ? »

« Je… »

« Tu rien du tout ! Tu me laisses parler merde ! Parce que oui tu es plus important que tout le monde et tu es populaire, beau, intelligent et blablabla… Mais ça sert à rien tout ça mon pauvre gars si t’as pas de cœur ! T’as cru que ma meilleure amie c’était un jouet ? T’as cru que tu pouvais t’amuser puis la briser sans souci ? Mais tu t’es complètement plantée ! C’est une perle cette fille donc soit tu acceptes de le voir et tu vas lui faire des putain d’excuses, soit tu l’approches plus, tu lui parles plus, elle n’existe plus pour toi et ce pour le restant de tes jours. Elle a été assez conne pour tomber amoureuse de toi Styles. Et crois-moi elle s’est bien ramassée. Je te maudis comme jamais. »

Un silence régnait désormais dans le réfectoire. La rousse poursuivit à l’attention de toutes les personnes présentes.

« Parce que oui mesdames et messieurs. Sachez que môssieur styles-je-n’assume-pas-mes-actes est sorti avec ma meilleure amie aussi connu sous le nom de Jade Collins, oui oui, et ce durant leur séjour à Paris. Et ce moins que rien a prétendu l’aimer. Il a joué avec son cœur. Tous ceux à qui c’est un jour arrivé comprendront pourquoi je suis là à déballer un monologue à deux balles censé remuer l’esprit de cet idiot. Sur ce merci de votre compréhension et je suis heureuse d’avoir pu vous ouvrir les yeux sur la personne qu’était Harry Styles. »

Elle jeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule, prit le verre d’eau d’Harry et le lui jeta à la figure puis s’en alla retrouver ses amis, soulagée et satisfaite de son petit numéro. 

Harry restait immobile, le visage neutre. On avait l’impression que quelqu’un avait pressé le bouton “pause” d’une télécommande. 

« Hazz’ ? C’est vrai ce qu’elle vient de dire la meuf ? » risqua un des gars assis à la même table que lui. 

« Tu t’es tapé l’autre blondasse ? » renchérit un autre.

S’en suivi des chuchotis plein de sous-entendus et de ragots. Harry ne tint plus longtemps avant d’exploser.

« PUTAIN MAIS VOS GUEULES MERDE ! »

Tout le monde se tut le regard braqué sur lui. Il avait fait une connerie et il le payait cher. Au fond il se disait qu’il le méritait et que c’était pas étonnant mais voilà la pilule avait du mal à passer. Il l’admettait il avait fait l’imbécile. Mais il l’assumait pas. Pas du tout. Sa réputation était foutue et son “couple” était foutu. Il n’avait plus trop le choix désormais. Il devait tout avouer et tenter de se racheter auprès de Jade. Mais il n’en avait ni la force ni le courage. 

« Ok puisque ça vous intéresse tant je vais tout vous raconter mais lâchez-moi les basques après. »

Ses amis acquiescèrent et il se lança dans ses explications, partant du tout début, avant Paris même. A chaque fois qu’il avait prétendu jouer alors qu’au fond ce n’était qu’un prétexte pour se rapprocher d’elle. Il s’en était rendu compte trop tard peut-être. Les choses auraient sans doute été plus simples si il avait admit ses sentiments dès le début. Il n’en serait pas là et elle non plus. 

A la fin de son récit il quitta la table laissant sa bande dans l’étonnement le plus total. Il rentra chez lui n’ayant plus cours de toute façon. Il était seul sa mère et sa sœur n’étant pas là. Tant pis. Il monta dans sa chambre et se cala devant sa fenêtre. Son regard se dirigea vers la fleur desséchée qui trônait sur son bureau ce qui l’amena instinctivement à toucher son bracelet. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ? Il plaqua sa tête en arrière et respira profondément. Elle ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Alors que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Mais il ne comptait pas baisser les bras. Il l’aurait quoiqu’il en coûte puisqu’à présent il n’avait plus rien à perdre.

« Ah nous deux Jade… » murmura-t-il.

\-------------------------------------

Elle enroula ses écouteurs autour de son MP4 avant de le ranger dans son sac. Elle s’apprêtait à passer la porte du lycée quand quelqu’un l’intercepta, lui prit la main et l’emmena dans un coin de la cour, désert à cette heure-ci. Elle leva les yeux vers cet inconnu et senti les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Elle avait peur. 

« Rita m’a tout raconté… je… je suis désolée mais je devais leur dire je… ne m’en veux pas ne me fait pas de mal s’il te plaît ! Tu m’as déjà assez blessée… » dit-elle presque en pleurant.

Cela fendit le cœur de l’adolescent. Et ce sentiment était amplifié par le fait que lui-même en était la cause.

« Jade écoute-moi s’il te plaît… Je… »  
Les mots peinaient à sortir de sa bouche. Ça faisait mal. Ça le brisait. Ça le torturait. 

« Je suis désolé . »

Il venait de le dire. Enfin. Il soupira longuement en quelque sorte soulagé.

« Et je voulais savoir si tu pouvais me pardonner. »  
Jade avait les yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes par ce qu’elle venait d’entendre la surprise prenant la place des larmes et de la crainte. Elle reprit ses esprits avant de répondre.

« Tu te fiches de moi c’est ça ? »

« Non pas du tout ! » se défendit-il.

« Ah si tu te fiches totalement de moi là. Que tu t’excuses, soit. C’est la moindre des choses mais là tu me demandes de te pardonner ? Je rêve là ! Je dois te rappeler que depuis qu’on se connaît ton seul but est de me pourrir la vie et que tu as réussi à porter le coup de grâce avec toute cette histoire ? Non tu le sais bien. Alors crois-moi qu’il t’en faudra beaucoup pour que je te pardonne. Je n’ai plus confiance en toi de toute manière. Et grâce à toi je n’ai plus foi en l’amour. »

Elle fouilla dans son sac avant de sortir une feuille de papier et de la déchirer en plein de petits morceaux. 

« Tu vois cette feuille ? Mon cœur est dans le même état. Bon courage pour recoller les morceaux parce que je peux te dire que ce n’est pas simple. »

Harry se mordit la lèvre, il était bouleversé par ce que venait de lui dire la jeune fille. Il s’attendait à ce que ce soit difficile mais elle en valait la peine il en était certain.

« On a encore une chance ? » tenta-t-il timidement.

« C’est à toi de me le prouver. » répondit-elle froidement « Tu as fini, je peux y aller ? »

Elle n’attendit pas sa réponse avant de tourner les talons et de filer en cours la sonnerie ayant sonné à l’instant même. Elle ne réussit pas à se concentrer. Ses pensées divaguaient vers la même personne. Bien sûr qu’elle voudrait être avec lui mais elle n’avait plus confiance. Un jour il lui disait qu’il l’aimait et l’autre il la jetait en prétendant jouer avec ses sentiments. Un jour il la méprisait et l’autre il venait lui faire ses excuses et demander le pardon. Il n’était pas stable dans ses propos et c’est cela qui bloquait Jade. Elle attendrait de voir ce qu’il ferait, s’il s’était vraiment fichu d’elle ou si elle comptait pour lui. Elle espérait secrètement que c’était la deuxième option.

Elle finit sa matinée à chanter Casimir dans sa tête pour se changer les idées. 

♫Voici venu le temps des rires et des chants♫

La sonnerie retentit.

♫Sur l’île aux enfants c’est tout les jours le printemps♫

Elle chercha Rita et Jaden puis les aperçus et se dirigea vers eux pour leur raconter l’épisode du matin.

♫C’est le pays joyeux des enfants heureux, des monstres gentils oui c’est le paradis♫

\---------------------

« QUOI ? IL EST SERIEUX DANS SA VIE LUI ? »

« Calme Rita, calme… » préconisa Jaden.

« Crois-moi je me pose la même question… » ajouta Jade.

« Non mais mais non mais mais … »

« Calme Rita, calme. » continua son ami.

« Et si on changeait de sujet ? » tenta la blonde. « Par exemple Jaden, comment va Marc ? »

Le garçon sourit et rougit rien qu’à l’entente de ce nom. Entre eux deux , rien n’était officiel mais tout le monde savait que leur relation était beaucoup plus qu’amicale.

« Hum et bien il vient dormir à la maison samedi… »

« Nooooooon ?! Mais c’est super ça ! » S’enthousiasma Jade.

« C’est ça l’avantage d’être gay, » soupira Rita. « tu peux inviter ton copain à dormir, tes parents diront rien ! »

Jaden ria de ses amies. Ça faisait du bien un peu de légèreté. 

La fin de la journée se passa tranquillement sans que Jade ne pense plus du tout à ses problème. Elle rentra chez elle plutôt sereine ce qui ne dura pas. 

« Ma chérie tu tombes bien il y a du courrier pour toi. Tu as un admirateur ? » demanda sa mère enjouée.

La bouclée fronça les sourcils. Qui avait bien pu lui écrire en pleine période de cours ? Elle prit l’enveloppe des mains de sa mère et vit qu’il n’y avait que son prénom de marqué dessus. Elle remercia sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d’ouvrir et trouver une feuille pliée en deux faite de plein de bouts de papier scotchés ensemble. Elle reconnut aussitôt la feuille du matin.

« Harry… » murmura-t-elle.

Elle déplia la lettre et lut des mots qui firent battre son cœur et couler quelques larmes en même temps : “I won’t give up on us, even if the skies get rough.”

 

 

 

 


	17. Chapter 17

Jade se réveilla après une courte nuit de sommeil. Elle n’avait cessé de penser à Harry. Pourquoi avait-il recollé sa feuille ? Que lui voulait-il donc encore ? Tout cela l’avait fortement perturbée et sa nuit en avait pâti. Maintenant elle allait devoir se lever, se préparer et prétendre que tout allait bien. Il lui fallu cinq bonnes minutes de motivation avant de quitter les draps chauds et confortables. Tout son corps lui hurlait de retourner se coucher mais malheureusement elle n’avait pas le choix. Elle se dirigea dans la salle de bain encore endormie. La vue que lui renvoya le miroir la fit grimacer. Elle avait de légers cernes, les yeux rouges et bouffis sans parler de sa crinière en bataille. Jade soupira. Elle aurait tout donné pour ne pas aller en cours ce jour-là. L’idée même de croiser Harry la décourageait. Elle descendit, avala un vers de jus d’orange, ignora les questions rhétoriques de sa mère, ébouriffa les cheveux de son petit frère et prit le chemin des cours.  
  
\----------------------------------  
  
« Et donc on est rentré chez lui et là on est monté directement dans sa chambre, il a dit qu’il avait chaud donc il a enlevé son t-shirt –nom de dieu si tu avais vu ses abdos– enfin bref il m’a demandé si moi j’avais pas chaud et j’ai pas osé répondre. D’après lui j’étais tout rouge du coup il m’a enlevé mon t-shirt et là il m’a allongé sur le lit et… oh la la Rita ce n’est plus pour toi on tombe dans le moins de dix-huit ans ! »  
  
La rousse pouffa et lui donna un coup dans l’épaule. Décidément pour Jaden ça allait de mieux en mieux, elle était heureuse qu’il ait trouvé quelqu’un de bien comme lui. Maintenant une question trottait encore dans son esprit.  
  
« Dis-moi Jadenounet, ça signifie quoi pour toi tout ça ? »  
  
« Que Marc est un dieu et un putain de bon coup au lit… » répondit ce dernier du tac au tac.  
  
Rita ria de nouveau devant la spontanéité naïve de son meilleur ami.  
  
« Non je veux dire, vous deux, c’est officiel ? On peut dire que vous êtes ensemble ? »  
  
Il rougit d’un coup quand un bras passa par-dessus son épaule et un baiser vint se déposer sur sa joue.  
  
« On peut dire ça en effet. » répondit une voix plus grave et un beau garçon aux cheveux de jais.  
  
Jaden rougit de plus belle et détourna le regard sous les yeux amusés et attendris de son amie.  
  
« Bonjour Marc, je suis contente pour vous deux, vous êtes vraiment trop mignons ! Je suis contente de pouvoir enfin vous voir tous les deux ensembles. Depuis le temps que Marc nous parle de toi ! »  
  
« Hahaha, je suis déjà connu donc ? Bonjour à toi aussi Rita et pour tout te dire, moi aussi j’entends pas mal parler de toi, ainsi que Jade. D’ailleurs où est-elle ? »  
  
« Oh elle ne devrait pas tarder elle… est là ! » ria la rousse en sentant un poids sur son dos et l’odeur si familière de sa meilleure amie.  
  
« Alors comme ça on parle de moi ? » sourit cette dernière en décidant qu’aujourd’hui elle oubliait ses problèmes pour se concentrer sur les autres.  
  
« Oui, mais tu as loupé le plus intéressant de la conversation, il faut que je te raconte tout tout tout ! » sautilla Rita surexcitée à l’idée de mettre son amie au courant. « Bon on vous laisse les amoureux ! »  
  
La blonde fit un signe au petit couple avant de se laisser entraîner par sa meilleure amie dans un coin de la cour.  
Elle eut le droit au récit complet de la conversation et quelques détails et commentaires en plus de la part de Rita. Au moins, remarquait Jade, l’amour n’était pas si compliqué et blessant partout.   
  
Elles revinrent donc vers les amoureux ([http://31.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m5kx4hJFeU1qb4ntoo4_250.gif](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=http%3A%2F%2F31.media.tumblr.com%2Ftumblr_m5kx4hJFeU1qb4ntoo4_250.gif%3Ffbclid%3DIwAR2Jdm0SRjE0hljUHPmG1dYg_hswqt87ZhbwhAdUgup-QSVpcsi15-4WvK4&h=AT24o8Z1uhwSrjBTByV55OVffN-lagGl3QWJ8c0BKdqIMPl0gvv_CXVe0WGhFfIoCZvObdLInpus581-cNMjMlYS8RRpz7ahoZaKRQ_ti6hNr3BsDmm21Cwxc4ohL7IHB_CZ0zBEXg)) jusqu’à la sonnerie.  
  
\-------------------------  
  
([http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vc7Fn4Hk088](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DVc7Fn4Hk088%26fbclid%3DIwAR29ZL5WSgndgBNYzh4rklBKvQEQyqsKw1uzHBWUxdUYTccR_TWJgVYVP1A&h=AT0U646JE0OQTs_rKPCl9gem35jVIONPtP5ykLt1yATfLFQrW9chUCw7oIyE6LPb7XAtDeJnnbIm7Xh16W7sFRxnCgBitd0vxwRzhbxYvOGTipVEz6-_rLHLYmyPqlBovl7Bo3UW7KHZXSPgp8dMMe4))  
  
Jade sortit ses écouteurs et son MP4. La journée de cours venait enfin de s’achever et elle pouvait se vanter de n’avoir croisé son… son quoi au juste ? Son ex ? Pouvait-elle réellement le définir comme tel ? Rien n’était moins sûr. Quoiqu’il en soit, elle n’avait pas croisé Harry et elle était satisfaite de cet exploit. Elle alluma son lecteur et prit une musique au hasard. Il se trouva qu’elle choisit la nouvelle des Westlife. Comme par hasard, grommela-t-elle. Elle respira un grand coup et porta son attention sur les paroles de cette chanson. Plus que jamais les paroles lui parlaient. Elle n’y avait pas vraiment porté attention auparavant mais assez pour savoir que ces paroles pouvaient la chambouler. Elle était très sensible à la musique. Elle savait jouer du piano et ne se privait pas pour jouer dès qu’elle pouvait. Elle aimait à dire que la musique était l’amour de sa vie. Même si quand elle pensait ça le visage d’un certain garçon s’immisçait dans son esprit. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur la musique et le refrain lui donna des frissons dans le dos.  
  
♫What about now?♫  
  
God.  
  
♫What about today?♫   
  
Pourquoi.  
  
♫What if you’re making me all that I was meant to be?♫  
  
Ça lui rappelait tant Harry...   
  
♫What if our love never went away?♫  
  
Cette phrase marqua le coup fatal.  
  
♫What if it’s lost behind words we could never find?♫  
  
Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long des joues de la jeune fille.  
  
♫What if it’s lost behind words we could never find?♫  
  
Tout était si vrai.  
  
♫Baby, before it’s too late,♫  
  
Et si blessant…  
  
♫What about now?♫  
  
Qu’en est-il désormais ?   
  
Elle avait les joues gelées à cause du vent qui séchait ses larmes. Elle les essuya d’un revers de manche. Elle ne devait pas se laisser avoir par une stupide chanson. Elle se devait de sortir Harry de son esprit. C’était pas chose facile quand…   
  
« BORDEL C’EST PAS POSSIBLE DE FAIRE ATTENTION ET PAS RENTRER DANS LES GENS ? »  
  
… quand on ne peut éviter la personne à oublier.  
  
« Jade ? »  
  
« Styles. »  
  
Un ange passa. On pouvait entendre le vent qui soufflait désormais un peu plus fort.   
  
« Il me semble que nous n’avons rien à nous dire donc tu serais gentil de pousser ton joli cul de là pour me laisser passer merci. »  
  
Son ton était froid mais malgré ça le jeune homme sourit suite à l’adjectif qu’avait utilisé la jeune fille pour qualifier son postérieur.   
  
« Oh et ôte-moi ce sourire de ton visage s’il te plaît, c’est déjà suffisamment agaçant de te voir alors que j’avais réussi à t’éviter toute la journée ! »  
  
Il n’arrêta pas de sourire et scruta le visage de sa bien-aimée qui semblait énervée. Il la trouvait tellement belle. Il remarqua alors les marques laissées par les larmes et prit un air inquiet.  
  
« Tu as pleuré ? »  
  
« Non. »  
  
« Ne me mens pas ! Pourquoi tu as pleuré ? »  
  
Elle soupira avant de lâcher avec énervement.  
  
« Crois-moi tu le sais mieux que tout le monde. »  
  
Il se tut et continua de l’observer, son cœur un peu plus brisé par ce qu’il venait d’entendre. Il avait merdé du début à la fin. Il s’en voulait et il savait qu’elle aurait du mal à le croire. Perdu. Il ne savait plus quoi faire.   
  
« Harry ? »  
  
Il reprit ses esprits et vit qu’elle était toujours devant lui.   
  
« S’il te plaît pousse toi, j’aimerais rentrer chez moi si ce n’est pas trop te demander. »  
  
A contrecœur il s’écarta d’elle. Elle avança mais il attrapa son bras la faisant se retourner, toujours avec cette lueur d’agacement dans les yeux. Il savait qu’il regretterait son geste et qu’elle lui en voudrait encore plus mais il ne put s’empêcher de l’embrasser. Il n’en pouvait plus d’être à la fois si loin et si proche d’elle. Toutes les pores de sa peau réclamait Jade. Il en était fou. Leur séjour à Paris n’avait été que la confirmation de ses sentiments. Il l’aimait, il ne comptait pas la laisser partir, c’était hors de question. Surtout pas Elle.   
De son côté Jade ne résista pas au désir de répondre au baiser. Ces sensations lui avaient terriblement manqué. Il la rendait plus faible que tout. Elle reprit tout de même conscience de ses actes et se mit à pleurer silencieusement. Elle évacuait le stress, l’angoisse, la fatigue, la nervosité et tout ce qu’elle avait accumulé depuis leur séparation.   
  
Harry sentit les lèvres de Jade devenir salées. Il remarqua alors qu’elle pleurait et son cœur rata un battement. Son petit ange qui pleurait devant lui était la plus horrible des visions qui lui avaient été permis de voir. Il la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa tendrement le dos. Elle nicha sa tête dans le cou du bouclé. Elle avait tant besoin de réconfort et le trouvait dans les bras du garçon qu’elle aimait. Il était la raison de son bonheur et de son malheur. Tel une drogue. Sa drogue. Et malheureusement pour elle, sortir de l’addiction était difficile. Elle ne savait même plus si elle en avait envie. Elle aurait aimé rester dans ces bras protecteurs pour l’éternité mais une fois ses yeux vidés et secs, elle se dégagea de l’étreinte. Elle regarda une dernière fois Harry et lui murmura quelques mots avant de partir en courant chez elle.  
  
« Je ne te fais plus confiance. Je veux des preuves. Je ne veux plus jouer. »  
  
Ces trois phrases trottaient dans la tête de l’adolescent depuis que leur énonciatrice l’avait quitté quelques temps auparavant.   
  
« Je ne te fais plus confiance. »  
  
Il le savait, mais l’entendre faisait mal.  
  
« Je veux des preuves. »  
  
Comme elle voulait, il aurait vendu son âme au diable s’il le fallait. Alors des preuves, il allait lui en apporter.  
  
« Je ne veux plus jouer. »  
  
Lui non plus. C’était trop fatiguant, trop risqué et surtout ça faisait trop mal. 

Harry se coucha ce soir-là, plein de réflexions et assez perturbé. Au moins se disait-il, elle n’avait pas dit qu’il n’avait plus aucune chance et il allait se raccrocher à ce mince espoir coûte que coûte.

« Je t’aime Jade. » chuchota-t-il avant de s’endormir « Si seulement tu savais à quel point je suis sincère… »


	18. Chapter 18

« Cher journal,  
Cela fait un bon bout de temps que je n’ai pas écrit. Trop longtemps peut-être… mais qu’avais-je à dire ? Rien. C’est triste comme mot “rien”… Et pourtant, tant de choses se sont passées depuis la rentrée… En particulier depuis cette semaine organisée par le lycée. On a gagné un voyage jusqu’à Paris d’ailleurs. Sans mentir je crois que j’ai passé la plus belle semaine de ma vie. Jusqu’à ce qu’il gâche tout, Harry. Oui ce mec dont le nom est écrit de tant de manières différentes sur ces pages… On a eu une aventure à Paris, on pourrait même dire qu’on sortait ensemble, il prétendait m’aimer et je l’ai cru. Mais c’était du vent. Pendant que moi je m’amourachais de plus en plus, lui ne faisait que jouer. Bordel j’ai fait quoi pour mériter ça ? Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec lui, pas plus tard que mardi, en rentrant de l’école, il a insinué m’aimait encore. Et il m’a embrassé. Depuis le début on joue au chat et à la souris, ça va faire maintenant 10 ans au moins… je l’ai détesté au début car il ne faisait que m’embêtait puis je me suis rendue compte qu’il m’attirait pour enfin comprendre que je l’aimais. C’est con l’amour. C’est beau mais c’est con.   
Je vais m’arrêter là, il est presque deux heures du mat’ et il vaudrait mieux que je sois en forme pour ce soir. Oui parce que Fiona organise pleiiin de fêtes et là elle m’a invitée !!! J’ai hâte, ce sera la première fois que j’irais à une soirée. Rita m’a dit qu’elle été invitée par un invité enfin bref… on pourra pas y aller ensemble du coup. »  
  
Jade rangea son journal intime dans sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière. Elle n’écrivait pas souvent mais quand elle le faisait, elle aimait noircir les pages et les mots n’avaient aucun mal à couler de sa plume. Elle se disait que ça lui faisait du bien. En fait, elle écrivait surtout quand quelque chose de fort émotionnellement parlant se passait dans sa vie. Elle ressentait alors le besoin de se confier et de laisser s’exprimer ses émotions.  
  
Elle s’endormit finalement la tête remplie de pensées.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T7y1MdlXclM](https://l.facebook.com/l.php?u=https%3A%2F%2Fwww.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DT7y1MdlXclM%26fbclid%3DIwAR0OQT82AJ7FG0Iq3kxV6nEdehGeXmjjJSqBycp2vsl1g6-PD3zRskrznVQ&h=AT3tApREpdByAdDnWnc5wCwKy1k-ozFTcSvxRx1AgLEo_m77rPcUWTq2ob9xLwGrimqTktl0ruBRbd3SV_hKwBGFeCPfDbbR0g-UYk9Wuap3WB8xM0KYbUhIOR5r8ZTrgmWfSNBW3w)  
  
La fête battait déjà son plein au moment où Jade sortit de la voiture de son père. Dernières recommandations puis elle se retrouva seule devant la grande maison. Les basses se faisaient déjà sentir et procurèrent un frisson à la jeune fille. Elle se dirigea vers l’entrée et frappa à la porte. Une jolie brune vint lui ouvrir en souriant. L’intérieur était déjà noir de monde, et elle n’en connaissait pas la moitié mais elle s’en fichait. Elle afficha un grand sourire et partit à la recherche de Fiona. Celle-ci était en train de discuter avec plusieurs personnes dont Jade ignorait l’identité. Elle donna un léger coup sur l’épaule de son amie pour lui signaler sa présence.  
  
« Jade ! Tu es là je suis tellement heureuse de voir que tu as pu venir ! » dit la brune en prenant son amie dans les bras.  
  
Elle l’attrapa ensuite par le poignet.  
  
« Vient par là… je te présente Ella, James et Riley, de très bons amis. »  
  
Ceux-ci saluèrent la nouvelle venue d’un chaleureux sourire. Fiona glissa un mot à l’oreille de Riley avant de lâcher Jade et de lui glisser un clin d’œil. D’un coup, Jade se retrouva seul à seul avec ce dénommé Riley. Elle comprit d’un coup le clin d’œil de son amie.  
  
« Salut, Jade c’est ça ? Je suis content de faire ta connaissance ! » commença-t-il.  
  
La blonde lui adressa un sourire avant de répondre :  
  
« Moi de même, Riley ! »  
  
Il la prit par l’épaule, geste qu’elle ne releva pas, et la dirigea vers le bar improvisé pour qu’ils prennent à boire.   
  
Premier verre.  
  
Ils commencèrent à discuter de tout et de rien. Riley se révélait être quelqu’un de très charmant.  
  
Deuxième verre.  
  
Voire très très charmant en fait. Ils se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse où les jeunes se déhanchaient libérant des odeurs de parfum, de sueur, de fumée et d’alcool. Ce petit mélange montait à la tête.  
  
Troisième verre.  
  
Jade commença à danser de plus en plus sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Elle était désormais en plein collé-serré avec Riley qui la regardait avec des yeux de fauve. Elle eut un sourire en coin et lui lança un regard de braise se collant un peu plus à lui. D’autres adolescents s’amusaient à ce jeu. L’alcool et les joints circulaient accentuant les actes. Typique d’une soirée de ce genre. Jade aperçut Fiona dans un coin et cette dernière lui fit un sourire accompagné d’un clin d’œil et leva son pouce en l’air.   
  
Quatrième verre.  
  
Riley lui prit la main et lui demande de le suivre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin, dans un coin sombre.   
  
« Embrasse-moi. »   
  
Ça sonnait plus comme un ordre que comme une demande, cependant Jade se surprit à obéir. Le baiser avait un goût d’alcool et leurs langues se touchant dégoûtaient la blonde mais l’alcool la poussait à continuer. Il se mit à lever son t-shirt et défaire son soutien-gorge pour caresser et embrasser sa poitrine. Jade ne trouva pas la force de refuser jusqu’au moment où il déboutonna son jean puis voulut glisser sa main dedans. Elle le repoussa à la surprise de l’adolescent. Elle avait bu, mais pas assez pour le laisser faire ça.  
  
« Je veux juste te donner du plaisir, aucune pénétration promis. » tenta-t-il en réessayant.  
  
Elle secoua la tête silencieusement et le repoussa puis rentra dans la maison, au milieu des gens. Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qu’il venait de se passer et se mit à trembler.   
  
Cinquième verre.  
  
Elle se mit à danser mais elle était dégoûtée des gens qui la touchaient. Elle passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres et repensa à sa précédente action. Elle avait besoin d’oublier.  
  
Sixième verre.  
  
Elle tenait bien l’alcool mais c’était le verre de trop. Elle eut un haut le cœur et se précipita à l’étage pour trouver la salle de bain. Elle ouvrit la première porte qui se trouvait être une chambre. Deux personnes étaient d’ailleurs à l’action. Jade marqua un temps avant de remarquer une tignasse rousse plus que familière. Elle resta ainsi quelques secondes avant d’être prise par un nouveau haut le cœur qui lui rappela la raison de sa présence ici. La porte suivante qu’elle ouvrit se trouva être la bonne. Elle courut s’agenouiller devant les toilettes et vomit. Elle tira la chasse et alla se rincer la bouche. Tout tournait autour d’elle, la musique n’était plus qu’un sourd bruit de fond. Elle se sentait vaciller depuis un bon moment déjà mais là, elle ne tenait carrément plus debout. Elle se laissa tomber dans la baignoire et éclata de rire. Un rire assez nerveux en réalité puis elle se stoppa et laissa tomber sa tête contre le rebord. Elle était complètement morte. La fête avait commencé depuis un bon moment déjà. Il devait être dans les 4-5h du matin. Le cocktail émotions, alcool et fatigue eut raison d’elle et elle s’endormit.  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------  
  
« Oh bordel… » gémit Jade.  
  
Elle venait de se réveiller et avait terriblement mal à la tête. Elle mit sa main sur le front et regarda autour d’elle. Elle mit quelques temps avant de réaliser qu’elle se trouvait dans une baignoire. D’un coup la réalité la frappa. Et plusieurs images lui revinrent en mémoire. Son arrivée, Fiona, Riley, les verres, la danse et… elle se souvint d’un coup du baiser et de la tentative de Riley. Une sensation de dégoût lui parcourut le corps. Après cet événement elle ne se souvenait de rien mais tant mieux car pour le coup, elle se souvenait de bien trop. Elle se leva très difficilement au bout de quelques minutes et se regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait une mine affreuse mais son regard se posa sur sa bouche. Elle se sentit soudainement sale et eut envie de vomir. Elle regarda sur le lavabo et vit du dentifrice. Elle en mit sur son doigt et entreprit de se laver la bouche comme elle le pouvait. Malgré ça, elle se sentait toujours sale. Elle prit alors du savon et refit un lavage. C’était horrible, elle avait les lèvres sèches mais elle se sentait déjà un peu mieux.  
Elle chercha son portable et se rendit compte avec soulagement qu’il se trouvait dans la poche de son jean. Il affichait 14h00. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et enjamba les différents corps inertes. Ah, les ravages de l’alcool… Une fois en bas elle remarqua que tout ceux qui restaient, dormaient. Elle décida alors de rentrer chez elle.  
  
Ses parents et son frère n’étaient pas là, ils devaient être partis faire les courses pensa-t-elle. L’adolescente monta dans sa chambre et s’allongea sur son lit. Les larmes se mirent à couler. Elle enfouit la tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça ? Qu’est-ce qui lui avait prit ? Ses pensées se dirigèrent vers Harry. Bizarrement elle avait l’impression de l’avoir trahi, ce qui était complètement stupide. Les larmes coulèrent de plus belle. Elle n’allait pas assumer le lendemain au lycée, ça non. Et si tout le monde apprenait ce qui s’était passé ? Une chose était sûre, elle allait se faire la plus discrète possible. Il ne lui restait désormais plus qu’à prier pour que personne ne les ait vus sinon elle était mal. Et surtout, il ne fallait pas qu’Harry soit au courant. C’était déjà bien assez compliqué en ce moment pour en rajouter. Elle passa le reste de son après-midi à se morfondre et s’endormit la tête lourde espérant ne pas avoir à se réveiller le lendemain.  
  
Son réveil fut d’un autre avis.


	19. Chapter 19

Lorsque Jade passa les grilles du lycée ce matin-là, elle se sentit au plus mal à l’idée d’affronter la journée qui s’annonçait. Encore heureux pour elle, tout le lycée n’avait pas été invité et la majorité de ceux qui l’avaient été avaient fini complètement morts.   
  
« Jade ! »  
  
L’intéressée se retourna face à la personne dont la voix lui été désormais relativement familière.  
  
« Fiona… ! »  
  
Cette dernière vint la prendre dans bras en guise de salut.   
  
« Bon alors, c’était chaud bouillant avec Riley non, de ce qu’il m’en a raconté. » dit-elle le sourire en coin.  
  
Au fond d’elle, Jade se sentait un peu plus mal à l’aise.  
  
« Ah… ah oui ? » couina-t-elle la gorge se resserrant un peu plus.  
  
« Mais oui ! French Kiss tout ça la totale, t’es une vraie chaudasse en vraie ma fille. Et il a vachement apprécié faut croire. Il m’a dit que tu voulais aller plus loin mais qu’il a pas voulu profiter de toi après le baiser déjà bien chaud que vous avez échangé. C’est vraiment un gars bien de pas profiter des filles bourrées non ? »  
  
Jade resta bouche bée. Bonjour la réputation que Riley venait de lui faire auprès de son amie. Au même moment elle vit Harry avec ses amis qui avaient écouté la conversation se trouvant à une très faible distance. Alors que ses amis lançaient des remarques plus que douteuses sur Jade, cette dernière remarqua le regard du bouclé, plein de tristesse et de dégoût. Et merde, pensa-t-elle. Il ne manquait plus que ça.  
  
Lui de son côté en ayant trop entendu et ne supportant plus les remarques lourdes de ses camarades, se dirigea vers l’entrée du bâtiment pour ne plus avoir à en entendre davantage. Son cœur venait de se briser. Il avait mal de voir qu’il ne représentait rien pour la jeune fille. C’était fini, il n’avait plus aucune chance. Il ne la pensait pas comme ça mais la réalité venait de lui foutre une grosse claque.   
  
\-----------------------------------------------  
  
« Oh le bâtard ! »  
  
« Y a des claques qui se perdent. »  
  
Jade venait de raconter les récents événements, la soirée donc mais aussi ce que lui avait rapporté Fiona auparavant.  
  
« Mais c’est pas le pire… Harry a tout entendu de ce qu’a dit Fiona… »  
  
« Et alors ? De toute façon tu t’en fous de ce mec après ce qu’il t’a fait non ? »   
  
« C’est pas aussi simple Rita… »  
  
« Pourquoi ce serait compliqué ? »  
  
« Il m’aime encore, du moins c’est ce qu’il prétend… et moi aussi. Je pourrai jamais arrêter de toute manière. Tu sais c’est quelque chose qui te prend de l’intérieur, c’est hyper violent comme émotion. Puis je sais pas comment agir avec lui, je sais pas si il est sincère ou si tout ce qu’il cherche c’est de me donner le dernier coup de couteau. »  
  
« J’lui ai mit la misère la dernière fois dans le self tu sais, si il revient vers toi il est sans doute un minimum sincère. »  
  
« Je te suis plus, un coup tu me dis qu’il faut que je l’oublie et le coup d’après tu me donnes des raisons de ne pas le faire ! »  
  
« Peut-être que si je fais ça c’est parce que je suis ta meilleure amie et qu’en tant que tel, je me dois de te secouer et te soutenir. »  
  
Jade prit son amie dans les bras et la serra fort pour lui montrer son affection.  
  
« Tu devrais aller le trouver je pense. »  
  
« Jaden a raison, il faut que vous parliez. »  
  
La blonde hocha la tête.  
  
« Au fait Rita je t’ai pas vue à la fête samedi, t’étais pas sensée y aller ? »  
  
Les joues de la rousse prirent une coloration pourpre.  
  
« Si, mais on en parlera plus tard. Va chercher ton mouton ! » dit-elle en poussant son amie qui partit alors à la recherche de celui qui faisait battre son cœur et torturait son esprit.  
  
Elle le trouva dans un coin de la cour, allongé sur un banc, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il avait préféré éviter les gens ce jour-là. Elle s’assit à côté de sa tête, il ne réagit pas. Elle soupira. Peut-être que ce serait plus simple ainsi après tout.  
  
« Moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici à te parler alors que tu écoutes ta musique et que tu n’en as certainement plus rien à faire de moi. » débuta-t-elle. « Cependant j’ai besoin de te dire deux-trois trucs donc que tu écoutes ta musique ou pas je m’en fous c’est pas ça qui va m’arrêter. D’abord par rapport à ce que tu as entendu ce matin c’est faux. C’est le mec qui voulait abuser de moi, pas l’inverse. J’étais bourrée c’est tout. » il sourit. « Ensuite il faut que tu saches que tu me fais chier Harry. Du genre vraiment. Depuis qu’on se connaît tu t’es imposé dans ma vie. Et pas qu’en bien, surtout pas en bien en fait. Tu me fais souffrir, tu me fais sourire. Tu me brises, tu me grises. Avec toi haine rime avec aime. J’en ai marre. Je ne sais plus sur quel pied danser avec toi. Est-ce que tu es sincère ? Est-ce que tu m’aimes ? Je voudrais bien le savoir. Mais quand bien même tu me le dirais je ne te croirais pas. Putain mais comment t’as pu jouer avec moi comme ça ? »  
  
Elle n’avait pas remarqué que pendant son monologue Harry avait arrêté sa musique et s’était redressé, tellement elle était occupée à regarder le sol. Lorsqu’elle sentit une pression sur son poignet. Le jeune adolescent était en train d’accrocher un bout de tissu, une ficelle elle ne savait pas trop à son poignet.   
  
« Quand il se détachera, tu seras à moi. Mais je te préviens je l’ai fait assez résistant, je veux que ça vienne de nous deux. »  
  
Elle le regardait dans les yeux et pouvait y lire un sérieux qu’elle ne lui avait jamais vu.  
  
« Je suis pas prête… »  
  
« Je sais, mais tu as le temps. »  
  
Sur ces mots il déposa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres puis prit ses affaires et partit.   
  
Elle prit sa place sur le banc et s’allongea en mettant de la musique dans les oreilles. Pourquoi c’était toujours comme ça ? Pourquoi c’était aussi compliqué ?  
  
La sonnerie retentit. Avec un peu de chance les cours allaient lui changer les idées et … ah non, elle avait maths. Une autre fois peut-être.  
  
En fait, c’était pas si compliqué Harry et elle, enfin, quand on comparait avec le problème qu’ils étaient sensés résoudre. Ah les maths, cette matière si… diabolique ? Satanique ? Jade ricana, décidément elle pouvait pas s’empêcher de divaguer. Toujours pareil.   
  
\------------------------------------  
  
« Tu t’occupes tellement bien de ton jardin, je sens qu’on va prendre beaucoup de plaisir au printemps, tu es une petite fée verte ! »  
  
« Haha merci maman ! » sourit la blonde.  
  
« Tu as bientôt fini ? Tu veux venir prendre un chocolat à l’intérieur et faire un scrabble avec ton frère et moi ? »  
  
« Oh pourquoi pas, encore 10 petites minutes et je suis à vous ! »  
  
« Pas de soucis ma puce on t’attend. »  
  
Sa mère retourna se mettre au chaud. C’était des moments comme ceux-là que Jade appréciait le plus. Ces moments de joie, d’innocence et d’amour. La famille sera toujours là pour vous, quoi qu’il arrive. C’était une certitude. Et Jade appréciait cela. Des fois prendre une bouffée d’air dans votre vie ça faisait vraiment du bien.   
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
« P-O-U-S-S-I-N, SCRABBLE ! »  
  
« Il est nul ton mot d’abord. »  
  
« Parce que tu crois que zoo c’est mieux ? » ria Jade.  
  
« Moi au moins j’ai casé un Z. » se vexa son frère. « Maman je veux plus qu’elle joue avec nous ! Elle gagne toujours ! »  
  
Sa sœur ria de plus belle suivie par sa mère ce qui vexa encore plus le petit James.  
  
Au même moment, le téléphone de Jade sonna. Elle s’excusa auprès de sa famille et alla répondre.  
  
« Qu’est-ce qu’il y a Rita ? »  
  
« La soirée. »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« J’ai couché avec Arthur. »  
  
« … »  
  
« Jade réponds-moi s’il te plaît ! »  
  
« T’as bu combien de verres ? »  
  
« Je sais plus… 6… 7… Je sais plus… »  
  
« Tu te rends compte de ce que t’as fait ? Mais Rita ! Arthur c’est le mec qui t’as trompée en cinquième, c’est lui qui a lancé des rumeurs dégueulasses sur toi, c’est lui qui t’as fait devenir anorexique en quatrième à cause des réflexions sur ton poids. »  
  
« Je sais… »  
  
« Et vous vous êtes protégés au moins ? »  
  
« … »  
  
« Rita ? Attends je suis en route, j’arrive chez toi. »  
Elle raccrocha et courut sonner chez son amie qui lui ouvrit presque immédiatement et la fit monter dans sa chambre.  



	20. Chapter 20

 

« Explique-moi tout ma chérie. »

« T’expliquer tout ça va être compliqué à vrai dire… je ne me souviens de presque rien. »

« Et donc comment tu peux être certaine que vous avez… euh… »

« Baisé ? Tu peux le dire je suis déjà assez mal alors ça ne le fera rien de plus. »

« Oui donc comment tu le sais ? »

« Ecoute Jade, y a un moment quand tu te réveilles à poil à côté d’un mec lui aussi à poil et correspondant parfaitement au portrait physique d’Arthur, quand tu te rhabilles et que la première chose que tu vois c’est un préservatif usagé au pied du lit… bah tu te poses plus trop de questions. »

« Voyons le bon côté des choses, vous vous êtes protégés… et puis… c’est pas comme si il t’avais prit ta virginité non ? Tu l’avais déjà fait avec Joe l’été dernier avant de vous séparez non ? »

« … »

« Rita ! »

« Jade ! »

« … »

« Non mais oui t’inquiètes. »

« Bah… oui je m’inquiète oui ! »

« Ne t’inquiète pas ça va aller, ça m’a fait du bien de me confier. »

« Toujours là pour toi ma Rita. »

La blonde rentrait de chez sa meilleure amie quand elle rentra dans quelqu’un qui se trouvait être… Harry.   
Lorsqu’il la remarqua, ce dernier la bloqua de telle sorte à ce qu’il puisse lui parler sans qu’elle ne fuie.

« Jade je... »

« Pas maintenant Harry. »

« Mais entend au moins ce que j'ai à te dire ! »

« Et puis quoi, me faire avoir encore une fois par de stupides paroles mielleuses ? »

« Mais Jade tu ne comprends pas... »

« Oui en effet je ne comprend pas. Tu as préféré ta réputation à tes sentiments. Dans l'hypothèse où tu ressentais quelque chose envers moi évidemment. Mais ce qui est dommage pour toi c'est que maintenant t'as tout perdu. »

« Tu me saoules. »

Sur ces mots il la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes assez brutalement.

« Tu me saoules parce que tu as raison. Tu es belle. Intelligente. Parfaite. Mais tu n'as pas confiance en moi. Et au delà de ça ce qui me saoule le plus, c'est que tu ne me crois pas quand je dis t'aimer alors que mon cœur ne bat que pour toi. Que tu crois que je n'en n'ai rien à faire de toi alors que tu hantes mes pensées. Alors oui j'ai pas assumé, oui j'ai merdé comme un con et j'ai tout perdu mais bordel Jade je t'aime, c'est trop compliqué à comprendre ça ? »

« Je... » 

Elle restait sans voix, les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux. Elle avait le regard troublé plongé dans celui d'Harry relativement énervé.   
Elle lâcha prise et se jeta dans ses bras soudainement en proie à des semblants de sanglots.   
Le regard du jeune s'adoucit aussitôt pour laisser place à de l'inquiétude. Il serra la jeune fille contre lui et frotta son dos pour la réconforter. Elle se calmait petit à petit, respirant à pleins poumons le parfum rassurant du bouclé.

« Je t'aime... » elle murmura presque dans un soupir. 

Il l'entendit malgré ça et la serra un peu plus embrassant le haut de son crâne. 

« Je te promets de ne plus jamais te laisser tomber. »

« Juré ? » elle leva les yeux vers lui pour chercher la sincérité dans ses traits.

« Croix de bois, croix de fer si je mens je vais en enfer. »

Il lui sourit tendrement ce qu'elle lui rendit. 

« Tu es un idiot Styles. »

« Un petit ami idiot pour une petite amie idiote. Ne dit-on pas que qui se ressemble s'assemble ? »

Elle tenta de prendre un air sévère.

« J'étais sur le point de trouver ça mignon mais... Retire ce que tu as dit de suite ! En plus tout à l'heure tu disais que j'étais intelligente donc je me pencherais plus vers les opposés s'attirent mon chou. »

Il rit à ces propos pris à son propre piège et décida de se venger en la chatouillant.   
Ils se chamaillèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure pour chacun de rentrer. Arrivée chez elle Jade affichait un grand sourire ce qui surpris sa mère. Elle dit qu'elle n'avait pas faim et monta directement dans sa chambre. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et repensa aux événements précédents. Elle eut du mal à s'endormir mais y parvint finalement la tête pleine de rêves.   
De son côté, et c'était adorablement mignon, Harry procéda exactement de la même manière.

 


	21. Chapter 21

*conversation téléphonique*

« Allô ? »

« Allô Rita ? »

« Jade ! J'allais t'appeler figure-toi... »

La blonde rigola. 

« Et en quel honneur ? »

La rousse marqua un temps d'hésitation.

« Je te dirai après mais vas-y puisque c'est toi qui m'a appelée, qu'as-tu à me dire ? »

Ce fut au tour de Jade d'hésiter. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

« J'ai craqué. »

Un silence se fit entendre à l'autre bout du combiné.

« Rita ? »

« Oui pardon... Tu as... craqué... craqué ? Genre c'est bien ce que je pense ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh... Ça te rend heureuse ? Tu regrettes pas ? »

« Oui et non. »

« Comment ça oui et non ? »

« Oui ça me rend heureuse et non je regrette pas. »

« Ah... Et bien... je suis contente pour toi alors... »

« Rita. »

« Désolée mais je suis inquiète j'ai peur qu'il te fasse à nouveau du mal... »

« Ne t'inquiète pas et puis si il recommence je t'autorise à lui défoncer la gueule avec tes techniques secrètes de kung-fu ou taekwon je sais pas quoi là ! »

« Karaté Jade, je fais du karaté. »

« Ouais voilà bah c'est ce que j'ai dit ! »

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

« Hey Rita, j'voudrais pas plomber l'ambiance mais... t'avais pas un truc à me dire ? »

« Oh. Si... erm... J'ai... craqué. Moi aussi. »

« Oh merde Rita ! »

« Oui je sais j'aurais pas du. » « Et oui je me suis protégée. » elle ajouta après un temps.

« Ça va mal finir. Tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ? »

« Non... »

« Alors arrête de suite avant que ça n'arrive. J'ai pas envie de te ramasser à la petite cuillère moi après. »

« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire... »

« Tu es forte. »

« Pas pour ça. »

« Rita. »

« Je vais essayer. »

« Je t'aurais prévenue. »

La rousse soupira. 

« Rita ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime. Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi s'il te plaît. »

« C'est réciproque. »

Jade entendit un bruit sec sur sa fenêtre. Elle écarta ses rideaux, regarda dehors et vit Harry en bas. 

« Je vais te laisser, mon imbécile de petit ami veut se la jouer romantique en balançant des cailloux à ma fenêtre pour que je descende le rejoindre. »

Elle fit signe au bouclé qu'elle l'avait vu et qu'elle arrivait dans un instant. 

« Je sais pas ce qui me rend le plus perplexe, que tu l'appelles "petit ami", qu'il vienne te voir à cette heure-ci ou que le grand Harry Styles soit en fait un romantique fragile. »

Jade éclata de rire tout en enfilant une écharpe, son manteau et des chaussures. 

« Tu es mauvaise Rita ! Mais je te pardonne. Aller bonne soirée. »

« Bonne nuit oui ! »

« Il n'est que 22h et on est samedi soir. »

« Certes, certes. Aller file ! »

« Oui, bisous ! »

Elle raccrocha alors qu'elle passait doucement la porte d'entrée.   
Elle s'approcha d'Harry. 

« Que fais-tu là à cette heure-ci ? »

« J'avais envie de te voir. »

« Et tu vas me dire que tu ne pouvais pas le faire cet après-midi et que c'est pour ça que tu es là maintenant et que tu n'as absolument aucune idée derrière la tête alors que si. »

Il sourit. 

« Mince alors je suis décidément trop prévisible ! »

« Haha ! »

« Fais la fière ! En attendant tu sais pas ce que je fais là. »

« Nia nia nia ! » elle lui tira la langue. 

« Aller, viens. » 

Il lui prit la main et ils commencèrent à marcher. 

« On va où ? »

« Surpriiiise ! »

« Dis-moi ? »

« Non. »

« Trop méchant. »

« Je sais. »

Ils continuaient de marcher dans les rues illuminées de la ville. En effet noël était dans quelques jours et la ville avait revêtu sa parure de lumière. Il avait neigé et à chaque pas on entendait la neige crisser.   
Ils arrivèrent dans un parc. 

« Pourquoi on est là ? »

« Tu n'es vraiment pas patiente. »

« Non, désolée. »

Il pouffa. Et sortit un sachet de bougies de son sac. 

« Pourquoi as-tu des bougies dans ton sac ? »

« Attend sale impatiente. »

Elle se laissa tomber sur un banc vexée et se releva presque aussitôt. 

« Ah mince la neige je vais être trempée ! »

Il leva la tête vers elle alors qu'il disposait les bougies par terre. 

« Pas si intelligente que ça en fin de compte... » dit-il d'un ton moqueur. 

« Toujours plus que toi chéri. »

Il lui tira la langue et retourna à ses occupations. 

« Fini ! »

Jade observa Harry puis les bougies dans le sol puis Harry puis les bougies dans le sol puis...

« Euh tu m'expliques ce que tu viens de faire là ? »

Il sourit fier de lui. 

« Retourne-toi. »

Elle obtempéra et se trouva dos à lui. Pendant ce temps il allumait les bougies. Quand il eut finit il la fit monter sur le banc puis monta à son tour et la fit monter sur ses épaules. 

« C'est hyper casse-gueule ton truc ! Si jamais j'ai une jambe dans le plâtre à noël je... »

« Tais-toi et regarde les bougies au sol maintenant. »

Jade dirigea le regard vers le sol. 

« Wow... »

« Alors qu'en penses-tu ? Ça valait le coup d'attendre ? »

Au sol les bougies formaient une phrase, précisément "I ♡ U".

« C'est magnifique ! Mais pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »

« Parce que je t'aime et que j'ai besoin que tu n'en doutes pas un seul instant. »

« T'es trop mignon ! Mais euh... je descends comment ? »

« Euh... »

« Mesdames et messieurs le monde, mon petit ami est un idiot ! »

« Hey ! »

« Mais je l'aime quand même. »

« Je préfère. »

« Mais ça ne nous avance toujours pas. »

Au bout de cinq minutes de galère, ils finirent par toucher le sol tous les deux.

« Donc tu disais ? »

« Je t'aime. » dit-il en lui faisant un bisou sur le nez. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime... » il ponctuait chaque phrase d'un bisou sur son nez. 

« Je vais finir par te croire si ça continue. »

« C'est tout ce que je demande. »

Elle l'embrassa et le fit tomber dans la neige. 

« Woooh ! Doucement ! »

« Quoi ? Ça ne te plaît pas d'être tout mouillé ? »

« Si bien sûr. Tu es jalouse ? » il la poussa à côté de lui. 

« Aaaah ! Tu es au courant qu'en général quand on pose une question on attend la réponse ? »

« Oui, mais là j'avais pas envie. Regarde plutôt le ciel y a une étoile filante ! »

Elle tourna la tête vers le ciel. 

« T'es vraiment bête, c'est un avion ça. »

« Ah, j'me disais aussi que c'était bizarre qu'on voit que ça... Mais je m'en fiche j'ai déjà fait un vœu. »

« Tu me désespères, tu le sais ? »

« Maintenant oui. »

« Je t'apprendrais à lire le ciel un jour si t'es sage va. »

« Tu es trop bonne. »

« On me le dit souvent. »

« Et au sens figuré comme au sens propre quoique j'ai pas encore testé... »

« Pervers. »

« Non adolescent. »

« Pervers. »

« Adolescent. »

« Ok t'as gagné. »

« C'est normal je suis le meilleur. »

« On y croit. »

Ils continuaient de regarder le ciel en silence. 

« J'ai froid. » fit Jade après quelques minutes. 

« Moi aussi. »

« En même temps rester allongé dans la neige ça aide pas. »

« Rappelle-moi qui a commencé ? »

« Oh un oiseau mort qui vole ! »

« Tu es sûre que c'est moi le plus désespérant de nous deux ? »

« Bien sûr. »

« Hm. Aller, » il se releva. « viens avant d'attraper la crève et de raconter encore plus d'âneries. »

Il lui tendit une main qu'elle attrapa pour se relever puis ils éteignirent les bougies encore allumées et les rangèrent dans le sachet. 

« Tu veux qu'on aille boire une boisson chaude ? »

« Il est plus de 23h, tu veux qu'on aille où Einstein ? »

« Tu sors jamais le soir toi. Je connais un pub qui est encore ouvert. »

« Oh. »

 


	22. Chapter 22

« Puis il m'a fait monter sur ses épaules et là j'ai vu qu'en fait les bougies marquaient je t'aime ! »  
  
« Oh c'est trop mignon ! Ça me rappelle notre premier rendez-vous avec Marc... »  
  
« Vous allez me faire vomir avec tant de guimauve. »  
  
« Jalouse Rita-chou ? »  
  
« Ta gueule Jaden. Bon et sinon Jade, elle s'est finit comment ta soirée ? »  
  
« On est allé boire un truc chaud dans un pub, on a beaucoup parlé et rigolé puis il m'a raccompagnée chez moi aux alentours de 00h30. »  
  
« Quel gentleman ! »  
  
« On dirait pas pourtant... »  
  
« Comme quoi les apparences sont trompeuses Rita-chou ! »  
  
« Mais arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça ! »  
  
Jade et Jaden étaient morts de rire quand la cloche annonçant la reprise des cours retentit.   
Rita partit légèrement contrariée laissant seuls ses deux amis.   
  
« Jaden, tu m'accompagneras en ville qu'on achète nos cadeaux de noël ? »  
  
« Bien sûr tu veux y aller quand ? »  
  
« Je pensais jeudi après-midi comme on n'a pas cours après 14h. »  
  
« Ça marche. Je te laisse ma salle est là, à plus ! »  
  
« Salut ! » répondit-elle avant de s'engouffrer à son tour dans sa salle.   
  
\-------------------  
  
« J'ai besoin de l'avis d'un homme, un vrai. »  
  
« Jade ? »  
  
« Oui ? »  
  
« Je suis pas un homme un vrai moi... »  
  
« Mais qu'est-ce que tu me racontes là Jaden, bien sûr que si tu es un homme un vrai ! Bon... Un petit peu gay c'est vrai. Encore adolescent c'est vrai. Et légèrement efféminé c'est vrai. Mais, tu restes un homme donc je compte sur toi ! »  
  
« Merci ça me touche. »  
  
« Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Bon, conclusion je prend laquelle ? »  
  
« La verte. Ça rappellera ses yeux. »  
  
« Ah ouais genre toi tu mates les yeux de mon mec ? »  
  
« Excuse-moi d'observer l'entourage de ma meilleure amie ! »  
  
« Psychopathe. Bon je la prends. »  
  
« Bon choix. Sinon t'as une idée pour Rita ? »  
  
« Beuuuuuh... »  
  
« J'appelle pas ça une réponse. »  
  
Jade et Jaden déambulaient dans les allées du centre commercial tout décoré pour les fêtes à la recherche d'un cadeau pour Rita.   
Ils s'arrêtèrent d'un coup devant une bijouterie qui proposait une offre plutôt intéressante. Ils entrèrent et ressortirent satisfaits de leur journée.   
  
« On a tout donc ? » demanda la blonde.   
  
« On a tout. »  
  
« Impec' ! Je prends ou tu prends le cadeau de Rita ? »  
  
« Prends, tu arrives en dernier le matin on lui donnera demain ! »  
  
« Ah c'est vrai demain soir on est en vacances... »  
  
« Et lundi c'est noël ! »  
  
« Oui ! »  
  
Ils arrivèrent à un embranchement de rues.   
  
« Bon, c'est ici qu'on se quitte mon Jadenounet. »  
  
« A demain ma chérie. »  
  
Ils se firent un gros câlin avant de se quitter, chacun prenant une direction différente pour rentrer chez lui.  
  
\-------------------  
  
Jade passa les grilles de l'école toute excitée à l'idée d'offrir son cadeau à Rita qui partait dès le lendemain en vacances chez ses grand-parents. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle repéra ses meilleurs amis, elle se précipita vers eux.   
  
« Woh Jade, t'as mangé quoi ce matin ? » demanda Rita.   
  
« Rien, mais je suis toute contente ! »  
  
« Je vois ça et pourquoi donc ? »  
  
« Jaden je peux ? »  
  
« Oui, vas-y. »  
  
Jade fouilla dans son sac, sortit le petit paquet cadeau et le tendit à Rita.  
  
« Surprise ! »  
  
Rita resta bouche bée en voyant le paquet que tendait la blonde qui, d'ailleurs, s'impatientait.   
  
« Aller prend-le ! »  
  
Alors que la rousse se saisissait du paquet et l'ouvrait, Jaden prit soin d'ajouter.   
  
« Comme on est en couple et pas toi, on s'est dit que ce serait sympa que toi aussi t'ai un cadeau de noël en plus de personnes que t'aime et qui t'aiment. »  
  
« C'est adorable, je... woah... »  
  
Elle venait d'ouvrir le boitier et apercevait dedans une chaîne en or portant un médaillon en forme de cœur de la même couleur. Sur ce médaillon on lisait JRJ -soit les initiales du trio- gravé.  
Jaden prit le collier des mains de Rita et le lui accrocha. Puis cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux devant tant d'attention, prit ses amis dans les bras en murmurant des dizaines de mercis.  
Jaden et Jade étaient tout contents en voyant la réaction de leur amie.  
  
« Je sais pas comment vous remerciez c’est juste incroyable… »  
  
« T’as pas à nous remercier Rita. Tu nous remercie déjà bien assez chaque jour en étant notre amie, en nous supportant, en écoutant nos plaintes et nos conneries. Crois-moi ce collier c’est rien à côté de ça. » lui dit doucement Jade.  
  
« Vous allez me manquer putain. »  
  
« On se verra au nouvel an de toute manière, je vous rappelle que Mary a invité tout le lycée à sa soirée du 31 ! » ria Jaden.  
  
« C’est vrai j’oubliais ce détail. » répondit Rita en riant à la suite de son ami.  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Les vacances avaient bien commencé. Le vendredi soir lorsque la dernière sonnerie avait retentit, tous les élèves s’étaient précipités dehors, heureux comme des enfants. Certains se souhaitaient un joyeux noël tandis que d’autres faisaient une bataille de boules de neige. Jade, elle, avait dit au revoir à ses amis et était directement rentrée chez elle. Sa grand-mère était arrivée dans l’après-midi pour fêter noël avec eux. Elle avait froid mais était heureuse de retrouver une personne chère à son cœur. En plus, granny –comme elle l’appelait –, savait faire de parfaits chocolats chaud et la blonde se doutait qu’il y en avait un qui l’attendait dès son retour. Son instinct ne l’avait pas trompée car dès qu’elle ouvrit la porte d’entrée, un parfum chocolaté embaumait la maison.   
  
« Granny ! » s’écria la jeune fille en voyant sa grand-mère.  
  
« Mon petit ange. » lui répondit-elle en ouvrant ses bras pour lui faire un câlin.  
  
« Je suis heureuse de te voir. Et ton chocolat m’avait trop manqué ! »  
  
Granny ria tout en lâchant sa petite fille pour lui servir une tasse. Jade s’assit à table et savoura son chocolat chaud alors que sa grand-mère l’observait.  
  
« Alors, raconte tout à ta vieille mamie, tout va bien au lycée, avec les amis, les amours peut-être même ? » demanda la vieille dame d’un air malicieux.  
  
L’adolescente avala sa gorgée avant de répondre.  
  
« Je me débrouille au lycée, les professeurs sont très contents de moi, au niveau des amis Jaden et Rita vont bien et d’ailleurs ils te saluent et pour finir, hum, j’ai un petit ami. Il s’appelle Harry. »  
  
Sa grand-mère haussa les sourcils.  
  
« Harry ? Comme le petit qui ne faisait que t’embêter et dont tu te plaignais tout le temps ? »  
  
« Lui-même… Mais il a changé ! » s’empressa-t-elle d’ajouter.  
  
« Je me doute bien, ma petite fille fait toujours les bons choix et ne se laisse pas faire. Je suis fière de toi darling. »  
  
« Merci mamie ! »  
  
Son portable sonna et Jade sourit en voyant qui était l’expéditeur.  
  
« C’est lui n’est-ce pas ? »  
  
« Oui granny. » répondit-elle toujours le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
« Et que dit-il ? »  
  
« Qu’il est triste de pas m’avoir vu ce soir –parce qu’on fait toujours le trajet du retour ensemble –, qu’il m’embrasse et toi aussi –parce que je lui ai dit que je te voyais ce soir – et pour finir qu’il espère qu’on se verra demain et que de toute manière je n’ai pas le choix. »  
  
« Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé quelqu’un qui te rende heureuse. » observa la vieille dame.  
  
« Merci granny, je t’aime. »  
  
« Et je t’aime aussi darling. »  



End file.
